What A Nutter Of A World
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there's a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger. Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The Evening Prophet

"I'm getting tired of Harry," Ron Weasley told Hermione Granger. "He casts spells better then me and gets higher grades. Heck, he's even thinking about working as Potions Master for a year as part of his training. Harry wouldn't of even gotten a O on his Potions N.E.W.T unless that retarded younger version of the greasy bastard hadn't left his stupid book. Gods, I'm glad that the man is dead and buried."

At that last remark Hermione slammed her book down.

"How dare you talk about Headmaster Snape like that," she hissed. "He helped Harry defeat Voldemort(Ron flinched) and your ranting and raving about not only a brave man but also your best friend. So what if he wants to work at Hogwarts as Potions Master. It's not like you get paid to train in the Auror Program."

"But it isn't natural!" Ron stated. "It's not bloody natural! That room should bring nothing but bad memories to Harry but, no, he has a stupid plaque placed next to the door that states who used this room. He told me yesterday that he thought it was a honor to be able to teach students in the same place that he learned everything that he knows."

Hermione glared at him, on the verge of losing his temper...again.

"And I tried to knock some sense into him, but, no, nothing works with him."

"Ron, shut it," Hermione said, putting her book away. "Harry thinks highly of his former Potions Master and so do I. If you can't get over your hate of the man then I'm leaving."

And she did just that, disappearing with a loud pop.

Hermione appeared in her parents home and went up to her room. Both her parents were still working and wasn't coming back until later. Hermione sat on her bed, thinking. What had she done to deserve a man that talked bad about someone that had done great things for the school. True, he had been horrible to the students as Headmaster but in the end he deserved the respect that came with the post. It also made Hermione smile in thinking that Harry was becoming Potions Master so that he could at least feel like he was working for his keep.

Of course Ron hadn't been the first person that Harry had told about his desire to be a Potions Master. He had told Hermione, first, because he knew that she would understand. She was delighted that not only would he be Potions Master but also Head of Slytherin house. The last part had taken some explaining on Headmaster Flitwick's part. He explained that Harry had asked to be head of Slytherin House to bring some honor back into the house. He had agreed, proving that you didn't need to be apart of the house to be its head.

Hermione, of course, was pulled out of her thoughts by a tapping on the window. She looked and saw a eagle owl tapping on her window. She went to open it and it flew in, landing on her chair. She took the scroll and opened it.

Dear Hermione,

I just wanted to inform you that Harry is going to be in Diagon Alley to get his new teaching robes today at five. Could you come and join him.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione frowned. This had been the first time that Draco had even written to her, must less not included an insult. However she decided to respond, wondering what Harry might want with her. She wrote her response and the eagle owl flew away.

Hermione appeared at five on the dot and saw not only Draco but Harry and Ginny. Hermione walked over to them and took her seat. Ginny grinned at her and she returned it, but Harry looked grave and Hermione wondered what had happened.

"Thanks for coming, Hermione," Ginny told her. "I believe that Draco's parents are around here somewhere."

Hermione was shocked by this. The last time that she had heard about Draco's parents, Lucius was given community service, not a return to Azkaban, because he hadn't killed anyone during the battle at Hogwarts.

"They've gone to get a book," Draco told her.

Ginny nodded but Harry spoke.

"Hermione, something came in with my early addition of the Evening Prophet," Harry said.

Hermione stared at him.

"What."

He took out a small sheet of paper and unfolded it. Once it had been unfolded Hermione was able to see what it was. In dead center was a photo of the former Headmaster and war hero, Severus Snape, and he looked as unapproachable as ever. However below it was something that made Hermione wish she hadn't answered Draco's summoning.

**DEAD WAR HERO, SEVERUS SNAPE, IS ALIVE**!

"What!" Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded.

"Of course we don't believe this to be true," Draco said. "I've asked father and he says that Severus couldn't of survived the bite of Tom Riddle's snake. However he thinks that if he is alive that he's using the skills that he gained from being a half-blood to live without magic."

"Also, I believe that there might be a feather of truth to this," Harry said. "His wand was never taken and I didn't see his body among those that had been buried."

"Have you talked to Headmaster Flitwick about it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He thinks that if Severus is alive then he's hiding for a good reason. I managed to get his named cleared in the murder of Albus Dumbledore and everyone believes that he killed him on his orders to make that wand ineffective, but there are Death Eaters out there who might be looking for him and that's why he's in hiding."

Hermione considered this, but knew there was no way that this could be true.

"Look, Harry, I don't believe any of this," she told him. "Severus Snape is dead! And no amount of wanting him to be alive is going to change that."

"I know, Hermione," Ginny said. "But what if it's true?"

"It...isn't," Hermione said, through gritted teeth. "He died and I wish all of you would leave him alone."

And she got up and left, leaving everyone startled and confused.

Hermione didn't go home right away she decided to look around. How dare those three think that Severus Snape was alive. He died, she saw him die, and she was determine to prove that he was dead and gone. She leaned against the wall of the shop that she had bought Crookshanks. This made her want to cry. Crookshanks had died a few months ago and she hadn't even thought about buying a new cat. However, since she was here, she decided that it might be a good idea to see if they had anything new.

She turned and entered the shop.


	2. The New Cat

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: The New Cat

The shop hadn't changed since she, Harry, and Ron had entered to get a rat tonic for Sabbers. There was a new witch watching over the shop and Hermione wondered if the last one had died naturally or had just decided to hand it over to someone else. Of course thinking about Sabbers was making her mad. If it hadn't been for that little rat then Lily Potter would have been alive. He had betrayed not only the Potters but Severus as well. She was glad that he was gone.

"Can I help you with something, dear?" the woman asked her.

That broke Hermione away from her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm looking for a new cat," Hermione told her. "Something that's intelligent."

The witch grinned at her.

"I've got just the cat for you," the witch informed Hermione. "Follow me."

The witch brought her to the back of the shop where there was a large cage. She picked it up and Hermione saw a stunning black cat with yellow eyes. It looked at her like it didn't trust her but Hermione fell in-love with it.

"Oh it's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed. "How much?"

"Twenty galleons," the witch answered.

Hermione took her bag out and handed the witch twenty galleons. She handed Hermione the cage and Hermione left. Hermione apperated back to her parents home right after they arrived back for dinner. When she showed her parents it they loved it as well.

"Has he been fixed?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione said. "But I don't want to do that. He's perfect just the way he is."

"But, Hermione, he'll spray everywhere," Mr. Granger protested.

"True but I don't think this one will," Hermione said. "And if he does then I'll do it."

The cat hissed at her.

The next morning Harry showed up wearing his new teaching robes. Hermione had to laugh at how he was dressed because he was dressed almost like Professor Snape. Of course this thought saddened her. What would Professor Snape think about his hated enemies son teaching his class.

"I didn't think I was that funny," Harry told her.

Hermione attempted to smile but failed.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Harry went on. "I know that we all saw Severus dying but I have a funny feeling that he's still alive. Lucius thinks so too, and since he's going to be Caretaker as part of his community service, he's going to help me out."

"And what does his wife think about her husband working at Hogwarts?"

"She's fine with it," Harry answered. "So are you going to come and see my first lesson?"

"Um, no," Hermione answered. "I was thinking about spending some time proving that these sightings are just the work of an overactive imagination on the part of the people that thought that they saw him."

Harry stared at her and then shook his head.

"Have it your way," he told her. "But I still think that he's alive."

Hermione didn't answer.

That afternoon Hermione sit a bowl of milk in-front of her cat. She had decided to call him Severus after her former Potions Master. He seem to like the name and looked at her when she called him. Hermione decided to look at some of the work that she had to do, but didn't get far when Ron appeared. Hermione groaned. She decided that she would put wards up to keep him out.

"What do you-."

"Marry me, Hermione," Ron demanded, cutting her off.

Hermione stared at him and then laughed.

"What, what did I say?" he asked, staring at her.

She laughed some more and then answered, "I think your joking."

He stared at her.

"No, I'm not," he told her. "I want to marry you."

She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Look, I can't marry you," she told him, hoping that he would understand. "I know that we had something during our last year at Hogwarts but I want to move on."

Ron blinked and Hermione knew that he was thinking that she was joking.

"Hermione, I-."

"No, Ron, don't say it," Hermione begged. "I did love you but you complain about everything. What would it be like for us if we got married. Would you complain about what I wanted to do with my life. I want to be an attorney, not a housewife. And then you would complain about the children. No, I don't want to have that kind of life."

"But being a housewife is a noble-."

Hermione's face turned red and Ron knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm not going to be your housewife," she snarled. "Now get out before I sick my cat on you."

She pointed to Severus, who was looking at him with interest.

"Okay, I'll go but I'll be back."

And he was gone. Of course Hermione warded her room so that he could never come back.

(A/N: Ooh Hermione has a temper, doesn't she.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and I'll keep smiling.

To sjrodgers108: Here's your chapter and I hope you like it.

To Sampdoria: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like it.

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for your review, like I've told the others, and I want to tell you that I'm having a lot of fun answering your challenge.


	3. Another Report

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Another Report

Hermione headed to the Ministry of Magic the next morning to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, about Ron. She really wanted to know if he had any talent to continue to be trained.

"I tell you, he's still alive," said one wizard that was in the lift with her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Not this again.

"Well if he is then he has a lot to answer for," said the witch that was with him. "Abandoning Hogwarts when it was in it's hour of need."

"Well You-know-who wasn't dead yet," said the wizard. "He probably couldn't show his face until he was defeated. But what I would like to know-."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, turning to them. "Severus Snape is dead! I saw him die so shove it."

They stared at her and thankfully the lift arrived at her floor and she could leave.

"Miss Granger, welcome to the Ministry," Kingsley said when Hermione arrived.

Hermione smiled and offered the hand that he had. She shook it.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked her, again with that smile.

"Well, I wanted to know an answer to a few questions and I hope that you can answer them."

"Sure."

"Well there have been these reports going on that Severus Snape is alive," Hermione said. "I saw him die and I can't stand these reports. So what I want to know is did Severus Snape survive that snake bite?"

Kingsley's smile vanished and he looked gravely at her.

"Miss Granger, the loss of Severus Snape was hard on the Order," he told her. "Now I don't know if he decayed in the Shrieking Shack and he's still there, but I'll tell you this. He's dead!"

"And what about his wand?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure that Mr. Ollivander will want that wand back."

Kingsley sighed.

"His wand was never recovered," Kingsley said. "No one wanted to go in there and get his wand. They all believed that he had killed the former Headmaster. Now is that all?"

He said this in a tone that shocked Hermione. He had never acted like this before.

"Yes, that's all."

And Hermione left. Of course that was when she discovered that she hadn't even ask him about Ron.

The next stop that was on Hermione's list was the Shrieking Shack, where the Headmaster died. There were several charms on it to prevent perverted people from taking things from the site but Hermione was able to get through them. As she walked she noticed that her footprints were the only ones there, since Harry's and Ron's had long vanished due to time. As she headed up the stairs her stomach turned. What would she find when she got there, his bones, his mummy, she didn't want to know.

However she had to know, she had to see if his body was still there. When she made it to the door she opened it. The room had long since lost the look of a man that had lost all his blood to a snake bite and to Hermione's horror Severus Snape's body wasn't there. Hermione ran from the room, both filled with terror and anger.

"His body is gone, Harry," Hermione said the next morning. "There is nothing there. No wand, no body, not blood, nothing."

Harry stared at her, shocked.

"Harry, some sick bastard stole his body," Hermione said. "Are you going to say anything."

He looked at Ginny who nodded at him. He turned back to Hermione.

"I'll have Kingsley check it out," he told her. "Hermione, your going to have to calm down. This isn't good for you."

But his words didn't calm Hermione down.

"Harry, don't you care?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Harry said, looking at her as though he was shocked that he dare ask that question. "But we need to let Kingsley know that someone has stolen his body."

Hermione felt like the world had crashed all around her. She would have been able to take seeing his mummy, but not to see his body just told her that someone sick had come in and taken it. For what they were using his body parts for Hermione didn't know.

"And you'll demand that they investigate."

"Of course," Harry said. "Now why don't you go back home and recover."

"Thanks, I will," Hermione promised and left the Potter's house.

Of course Hermione didn't go straight to bed. She owled the Malfoy's to tell them that someone had stolen Severus's body. As the owl flew away she went over everything that had happened. Voldemort had killed Severus by using his snake to bite him and then he died. Of course he had given Harry the information that he needed to destroy the Dark Lord. She turned all of this over in her mind. She knew he was dead, she was sure that he was dead.

"Severus, I can't believe they took the Headmaster's body," she told her cat. "Gods, why did this happen to him? I mean, he didn't deserve this."

The cat purred in response and Hermione felt better. That was when she finally went to sleep.

"Harry, how does she know that the body was taken," Kingsley asked Harry when he told him what Hermione had said.

Harry stared at him, a little shocked that he would think that Hermione was basically not in her right mind.

"Sir, I believe that she's telling the truth," Harry said. "Someone stole-."

"Are you accusing the Ministry of this?" Kingsley asked him.

"N-No," Harry stammered. "I'm not accusing-."

There was a knock on the door and Kingsley yelled enter. The door opened and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Kingsley hissed at him.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you that I could hear you all the way down the hall," Lucius said. "And I believe Miss Granger when she says that Severus body was taken. I mean, she wouldn't make something like this up."

Kingsley looked like he wanted to kill them both.

"Potter, Malfoy," there is no proof that Severus's body was even moved," he said. "So I-."

"Did you even go inside the shack?" Harry asked.

"No," Kingsley said firmly. "But I trust that his body remained there. Look, tell Miss Granger to take some potion to clear her mind and then we'll talk again."

Both Harry and Lucius looked at each other but left his office.

"I can't believe that he won't believe us," Harry hissed. "But then this could prove that Severus is alive."

"Could, Harry, but I don't know," he said. "Severus, was very good at potions and how to keep from getting killed. So if his body isn't there then he could still be alive."

"Maybe, but-."

"Harry, Lucius," yelled a Ministry employee that Harry didn't know. "You've got to look at this."

He handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**ANOTHER SIGHTING OF SEVERUS SNAPE**

**A witch in Wales, who wishes not to be identified, has said that she saw Severus Snape a week ago. She reported that she was busy buying ham when she saw him buying some unknown items.**

"**I know it was him!" she told reporters. "I would know him anywhere."**

**There have been several reports over the past year, since Harry Potter reported that Severus Snape was killed by You-know-who's snake. Even though the body was never recovered, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has stated time and time again that Severus Snape, former Potions Master, Head of Slytherin house, and Headmaster, is deceased.**

"**I will not stand for anymore reports that state that he's alive," Shacklebolt told this reporter.**

"So what do you think?" the man asked Harry and Lucius.

"I think you might have something here," Harry answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To TheJoyCrux: I thought Hermione's threat to Ron was really funny too. Thanks for your review.

To Southernswimmer: I got this challenge from WIKTT, which is a SS/HG fan site on Yahoo groups. So, yes, this is a Severus Snape and Hermione Granger story.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'll think about it.


	4. Big Arguments

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Big Arguments

"Mum, do you think that I'm being crazy?" Hermione asked her mother that night.

Her mother looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about, dear?" her father asked her. "Is this about work?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"Then what are you talking about?" her mother asked.

Hermione sighed.

"There's reports going around that Severus Snape is alive. I'm telling Harry and everyone that their wrong but they won't listen. And now I've found out that Severus body was stolen and I don't want to envision what their using it for," Hermione explained.

Both her parents looked at each other. Finally, "Do you think that he's alive?"

"No, dad, I don't," Hermione told him, moving her food around. "I think that some sick person stole his body and has it on display somewhere."

"Dear, that's sick!" her mother said.

"I know, but that's what I think," she said and then sighed. "I'm going to take my food upstairs."

"Okay, dear, I'll get it your later," her mother said, patting her on the arm.

"Thanks,"

And Hermione headed upstairs.

When Hermione walked into her bedroom she placed her plate on the table and then went to take a bath. She loved taking one of those long baths with some salts that she had gotten from Diagon Alley. She got her change of clothes ready and then closed her bathroom door.

"Gods, why am I like this?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Why can't I let people have the right to believe what they want."

She thought about this over and over again. In the end she figured that she was just the kind of person that wanted the dead to die in peace. She found her wand and waving it music drifted into the room. She grinned and let the salts take her away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What in the world?" Hermione gasped when she walked into her room.

The plate that she had left, which was half filled with food, was empty. Hermione couldn't believe that her meal was just gone. She looked around for a possible culprit but the only thing that was in the room was her cat. She stared at the cat but he was asleep, probably thinking about the meal that it had eaten. Of course she had no proof that the cat had eaten her food. She grabbed her plate and went downstairs.

"I was going to get that," her mother told Hermione went she came back into the kitchen.

"I know but something ate my dinner," Hermione told her. "And I want to try something."

Her mother looked at her but allowed Hermione to take some of the food that was left in the kitchen along with some dessert that Hermione intended on taking in the middle of the night. She thanked her mother and then went upstairs.

"Now I dare you to eat that," Hermione teased her cat, placing the plate in-front of him. "And I'm going to stay here until I see some action."

The cat yawned and went to sleep.

For hours Hermione watched her cat, but all it did was sleep. Finally she gave up and went back downstairs to put the food in the fridge. She decided that it might have been all her imagination that her cat had eaten her dinner. Finally she turned in and went to sleep.

The next morning she fed her cat and then went to work. She hoped that Severus didn't get into any trouble while she was gone. The first person that she saw, was a person that she didn't want to see, Ron Weasley. He turned when she approached and cornered her.

"Why did you ward your house?" Ron asked her.

"Because I felt like it," Hermione answered, glaring at him. "Now I need to get to work."

But Ron didn't move and Hermione was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you come back to me," he told her.

"Then we're going to be here a long time," Hermione told him. "Look, Ron, I've got work to do and I don't have time to socialize with you. Now leave me alone."

Ron's face turned angry.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, his tone sharp as steel. "We were good together."

"We were never together," Hermione clarified. "We were friends during school, helped to find the parts of Voldemorts(Ron flinched) and graduated together. It doesn't mean that we were together. Now move it."

She shoved past him but he grabbed her.

"Move it, Weasley," Hermione snarled.

Her sudden tone made Ron release.

"God, you sound like Snape!" he said. "That man, even deceased, is always between us."

"Ron, I don't know where that came from but that is totally uncalled for. Severus, was never between us because there was no US."

And she stormed off before Ron could recover.

"God, I'm the stupidest witch in the world!" Hermione stated to Harry later that day.

He was getting packed, ready for his first year as Potions Master.

"Well he brought it on himself," Harry said. "It's not your fault that he thinks like he does."

"Are you going to tell Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's a grown man now. If he wants to act like a jerk then let him," Harry said. "However, if you need me I'll be at Hogwarts and you can come and see me."

Hermione nodded, glad that he understood.

Hermione avoided Ron for the next few days. She knew that he was trying to get her to come back to him, but she had made her choice. She would never go back to him and that was final. On Saturday Hermione got a letter from Harry, talking about the classes and the difference between the different houses.

"Gods, I wish I could visit him," Ginny told Hermione went she came to visit her Saturday evening.

"I know, but I'm sure he's doing fine," Hermione said. "So what are you thinking about doing now?"

Ginny took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I mean, I wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts but I don't know when the post will be available."

"Why don't you ask Professor Flitwick."

"I don't want to take time away from him."

"Trust me, he won't mind," Hermione told her.

"Well, I don't-."

"Ask him," Hermione insisted. "Trust me, everything will be alright."

Ginny sighed and Hermione hoped that she would take her advice.

The next morning Hermione noticed a bowl in the sink. It looked like someone had eaten some breakfast and had placed the bowl inside the sink. She knew she was the only one that ate cereal and if it hadn't been her parents then who had eaten from the bowl? This just added to the mystery and she wasn't the kind of girl that turned down solving a mystery.

(A/N: Oh, and I wonder what Hermione is going to find out.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for your review. I thought that warding it was a good idea myself. I hope you like this chapter.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that your liking my story. By the way was does btw stand for?

To notwritten: Thanks for keeping me smiling.


	5. Draco Comes To Visit

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Draco Comes To Visit

On Tuesday Hermione was busy working on a report when Mrs. Weasley knocked on her door. She looked up and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Can I come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sure," Hermione told her and Mrs. Weasley sat down. "So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering what's going on between you and Ron."

Hermione stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well he says that you've left him," Mrs. Weasley told her. "And I was wondering why you've decided that you've done this."

Hermione felt like finding Ron and killing him.

"Molly, I left him because we were never together. I don't know what he's told you but we've never been together."

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip and then it hit Hermione.

"He didn't tell you that we were a couple, did he?" Mrs. Weasley looked at her and nodded. "Why that-."

She was cut off by another knock on the door.

"Enter," she called.

The door opened and a older man walked in.

"I'm sorry, Mame, but you've got an owl from your mother," he told her before Hermione could say anything.

"I'll take it," Hermione told him, glad to have something to do instead of listening to what a woman thought that her son meant.

She opened the letter and read it.

Hermione,

I got home an hour ago and I saw that my last piece of cake is gone. I really need you home.

Mom

"What in the world is going on here?" Hermione whispered.

"What, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione looked up at her.

"What."

"You got a letter and it must of shocked you," Mrs. Weasley reasoned.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hermione told him. "However I need to leave. My mother needs to see me about something."

"Sure."

Hermione was grateful that Mrs. Weasley understood as she left.

Mrs. Granger was frantic when Hermione appeared. She told her everything that she had discovered and Hermione wondered who would want to come in just for a slice of cake. When Mrs. Granger was finished Hermione patted her on the hand.

"I'm sure that we'll find out who did this," she said. "Until then I'm putting some spells around here, on top of the ones that I did to keep Ron out, and I'm sure that one of them will alert me as to who's eating our food."

Her mother gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," she said. "And I'm sorry if I kept you from your work."

"It was nothing," Hermione said, as she remembered why Mrs. Weasley had come to visit. "In fact, I'm glad that you did call me away."

This perked her mother's interest.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione took a deep breath, hoping that her mother wouldn't get mad.

"Mrs. Weasley, came to me and told me that Ron said several things about us that wasn't true," Hermione told her.

Her mother stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione took another deep breath.

"Ron, said that we were together and that I had broken up with him."

Her mother's face turned red.

"He, said that," her mother said.

Hermione nodded, but said, "but, that's not true and Ron's having a hard time getting around the idea that we've never been together."

"And that's why you've got this house warded."

"Yes, and I never want to see him again!" Hermione stated firmly.

Her mother shook her head.

"So, are you going to go back to work," her mother asked Hermione.

"No, not today," Hermione said. "I was hoping to just sleep the rest of the day. I'm just not ready to face any of the Weasley's right now."

"I understand."

Later that night Hermione got a visit from an unexpected person, Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in muggle clothes, which surprised her.

"What brings you here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Harry told me that he wrote to you and that you didn't reply. So, of course, he sent me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but deep inside she appreciated the fact that Harry cared about her.

"I was in my office most of the morning but I was called away," Hermione explained. "Anything else?"

"No, but Harry is worried about you. I mean, ever since you kicked Ron out we all have been worried that he might try something."

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Y-You don't think Ron will try to hurt me," Hermione said to him.

"Might, but Harry doesn't want that to happen and neither do I."

Hermione gave him a small smile. He had really changed since they had all been at school.

"Well tell Harry that I appreciate his thought and I will be careful," Hermione promised.

Draco nodded and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what did Draco want?" her mother asked an hour later.

"Harry, was just worried about me." Her mother gave her a look that told Hermione that she wanted to hear everything about Harry's worry. "He thinks that Ron might hurt me because I supposedly left him."

"But you both weren't together," her mother protested.

"Try and tell that to him," Hermione said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Your Worshipfulness: Hermione is torn between the friend that she knew and the man that's trying to control her life. I'm sorry if your not liking this story but I will try and make her stronger. Also, Hermione has a mental attachment to the name as she watched the man that had that name die at the hands of Voldemort.

To Ladydragon90: I had Hermione name the cat after the former Headmaster because she's attached to that name. Of course, like with Crookshanks, there is more to this cat then meets the eye. Oh and I'm not going to stop writing.

To scarletta-snape: Thanks for telling me what that means.

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for your review and I thought putting that bowl in the sink was a brilliant idea as well.

To notwritten: Got your privet message and I will tell you this. Severus Snape is alive but not the way that you expect.

To Everyone: I'm going to post one chapter a day. I hope this makes everyone happy.


	6. Visiting Harry

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Visiting Harry

The next morning Hermione noticed another plate in the sink. Hermione frowned and after cleaning it, she made up her mind to visit Harry. When she apperated outside the Hogwarts gates she walked up the path to the castle. She decided to visit Harry so that he would know that everything was alright and that she appreciated Draco coming to visit.

"Hermione, welcome back," said Professor Victor.

Hermione smiled at her old Professor and shook the hand that he had extended.

"Thanks, Professor, I was wondering where Harry's at."

"Oh, I think that he's still in his office. Want me to take you?"

"No, just tell me where it's at."

Professor Victor at once told her that Harry had taken residence in Severus old office. Hermione thanked him and headed down to the dungeons.

Hermione was surprised to see that Harry's office door was wide open. It had never been like that with Severus and Slughorn. She knocked on the door frame and Harry looked up. He grinned at her and she returned it.

"Hermione, what brings you here?" Harry asked. "And would you like something to drink."

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Hermione told him. "But I'm here to tell you that I appreciate Draco coming to visit."

"No problem," Harry said and Hermione noticed that he was looking at the door.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

He looked at her.

"Oh, nothing," Harry told her. "I just have a detention to preside over."

Hermione felt for him but she also wanted to know who had gotten detention.

"So who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh a Ravenclaw named Sandra Hawk."

Hermione tried to remember the surname but she couldn't place it. So she figured that she was muggleborn.

"When is it?" Hermione asked.

The answer came a few seconds later when the Ravenclaw in question knocked on the door. Hermione turned and noticed that she had long black hair, brown eyes, and a tall frame. Sandra looked from Hermione to Harry, but said nothing.

"Miss Hawk, your five minutes late," Harry told her.

"Sorry," she said, sounding like she really didn't care.

Harry crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I don't like your tone," Harry told her. "Now get in here and I'll tell you what your detention is."

She muttered something but walked in.

"So what do you want me to do, Professor?"

"I've got a delivery of frog brains and I need them pickled," Harry told her which made the Ravenclaw stare. "You'll pickle ever last one of them."

"But, but," the girl protested.

"No, butts, Miss Hawk," Harry said. "You attacked one of my students. And I won't let that happen to anyone in my house."

"But they started it," Miss Hawk told him.

Hermione noticed Harry getting mad and this kind of scared her. It reminded her of Severus and it made her wonder how much of the former Headmaster's behavior had rubbed off on him.

"Miss Hawk, I don't care what you've got to say," Harry told her. "Now get to work."

Miss Hawk glared at him and went over to the bench to start working.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Harry said. "Gods, I'm starting to see what Severus was talking about. Their all dunderheads!"

Hermione snorted with laughter.

"When...did...you...find...out?" Hermione asked, between laughter.

"First day here," Harry answered, smirking.

Hermione laughed again and then left Harry alone with his detention.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how's Harry doing?" her mother asked when Hermione got back from Hogwarts.

"Oh, he's doing well," Hermione answered. "He's acting a little like Severus."

Her mother grinned and then asked, "are you going to continue to try and prove that what people are saying about your former Headmaster is false?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well good luck, dear," her mother said.

"Thanks."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Sampdoria: Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter makes you happy. Oh and there will be more Ron bashing.

To notwritten: Your welcome.

To pstibbons: Hermione will get more aggressive and you'll see the kind of witch that helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Oh and I think that the lines that you mention are the best.

To TheJoyCrux: I'm really glad that you've reviewed. You've made my day.

To Everyone: My mother didn't let me back on the computer until really late. Sorry about the delay.


	7. A Break

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: A Break

Hermione didn't hear anymore about Severus Snape for the next week. True, it was due to the fact that she wasn't taking the Daily Prophet anymore but people just didn't talk to her about it since they found out how much she hated it mentioned. No more bowls or plates appeared and that made Hermione wonder if her father was playing a practical joke on her.

Of course the first time that her plate had gotten eaten might have been someone else, but she didn't know. On the other bright side Ron had stopped bothering her. She wondered if this had anything to do with the letter that she had gotten a few days ago from Harry, telling her that he had reported Ron to Ron's boss. She hoped that was the case.

"So what's your plan today?" her mother asked.

"Well I'm planning on taking the cat to the vet," Hermione said. "He needs to be de-wormed and get some shots."

That seem to make her mother laugh, which confused Hermione. She had no idea what was so funny about putting animals through pain.

"I'll be seeing you later, then," her mother said, after Hermione had let her get what she had said out of her system.

"Have fun," her mother told her.

Hermione grunted at that.

Of course her cat seem to of vanished when she went looking for him. She thought that he had been in the bedroom but he wasn't there when she went to get him. She looked everywhere, including places that she believed a cat could hide, but nothing. Finally she figured that he was just hiding from her to keep from going to the vet and decided to wait it out. She just hoped that it didn't cause her to miss the appointment.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So what do you think about Hermione trying to prove that Snape isn't dead," Professor Longbottom asked.

Harry was busy in the staff room and at first he didn't hear what Neville had to say until he tapped him on the shoulder.

"What," Harry snapped.

Neville stared at him.

"What's your problem?" Neville asked him.

He stared at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"Sorry, Neville," Harry said. "I've just been a little out of it."

Neville snorted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, what's been going on?" he asked. "I mean, you use to be so focused when you were at school."

Harry sighed.

"I know but things have changed."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked, staring at him.

"Well Ron has been a jerk to Hermione, and spreading lies, so they haven't been around each other."

Neville shook his head.

"I reported him but I don't know what's going to happen."

"Do you think he'll try anything?" Neville asked him.

Harry felt a shiver go through him. God's he hoped not.

"I hope not," Harry answered.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that I missed that appointment," Hermione complained that night. "And I still can't find that cat."

"Do you think he ran away," her mother said.

"Gods, I hope not," Hermione told her. "I mean, where would I be without my cat?"

Her mother chose not to answer that.

The next day Hermione filled out her reports from home. She still hadn't seen her cat and now she was worried that he had run away. She hoped that she hadn't done something wrong to make him leave. Of course she wondered how he had done it in the first place. The doors had been locked and warded, so how did he suddenly vanished.

"Hermione," her mother's voice called out, cutting into Hermione's thoughts.

She looked at her mother.

"What."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping this weekend," she asked her.

"Um," Hermione muttered and this caused her mother to shake her head.

"We're you listening to anything that I was saying?" she asked.

Hermione had to admit that she hadn't.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione said. "I was lost in thought."

Her mother laughed.

"That was apparent," she commented. "So do you?"

"Sure."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for your review.

To Sampdoria: Here's your chapter. I hope you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks and I'm doing just that, smiling.


	8. Kingsley's Speaks Out

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Kingsley Speaks Out

"So do you think that these theories that are coming out about the former Headmaster are true?" Lee Jordan asked Minister Shaklebolt.

"No, I don't," Kingsley answered. "These are a bunch of idiots that think that amusing themselves is funny. This man died at the hands of the most evil wizard in recorded history and I think it's a blow to his memory."

Lee wrote this down. Unlike Rita Skeeter he didn't use a Quick Quotes Quill, but a regular quill. He thought that people responded better to the idea of someone using a regular quill instead of an enchanted one.

"But what if it's true?" Lee asked.

"IT'S NOT!" Kingsley yelled and Lee knew the conversation was over.

The next morning Hermione got the Daily Prophet. She hissed in anger when she saw what the owl had. At first she ignored it but then decided to let it in. She paid for it and watched as the owl flew away.

"Can you believe that I got this stupid fraud of a paper," Hermione hissed in anger when she entered the kitchen.

Her mother looked up from her breakfast to stare at her daughter(her father had left early).

"Have you opened it?" her mother asked.

Hermione dumped herself on the couch and threw the paper on the table.

"No," she answered. "And I'm not going to go. I'm going to go to the Daily Prophet and tell them what I think about their stupid paper."

"Do you think that's wise?" she asked.

Hermione glared at her.

"Like I care what is wise or not," she answered. "I want them to quite spreading lies about Headmaster Snape being alive and well. He's not and the sooner they realize that the better they'll be."

Her mother shook her head, knowing that her daughter was determined to do something.

"Well can I at least read it."

Hermione groaned but handed her mother the paper.

An hour later Hermione apperated to Diagon Alley, where the Daily Prophet was located. She walked inside and that was where she saw the front page of today's Daily Prophet article. She growled when she saw that the writer was Lee Jordan.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I want to see Lee Jordan at once," Hermione demanded.

She stared at her.

"I'm afraid that you can't just demand-."

"Hermione!" said the sudden voice of Lee Jordan.

Hermione rounded on him and he stepped back.

"What have you been writing?" Hermione asked. "And did you start all of this garbage?"

He grinned at her and this annoyed Hermione even more.

"Why don't you come to my office."

Hermione wanted to tell him no, but decided against it. She needed answers and if he could give them to her then that would be the start on the road that kept him from getting killed by her. When they entered his office she saw nothing that told her about his life before the Daily Prophet. He offered her a seat and she took it.

"What do you think you are doing spreading these lies?" Hermione hissed at him. "Don't you care-."

"Hermione, I care about Headmaster Snape's memory but I can't let reports that he's really alive go unpublished. These people-."

"I don't care about those people," Hermione cut him off. "I care about the memory of a man that has done more good then any wizard that I know."

Lee gave her a hard look but Hermione didn't care. She was way beyond mad.

"Hermione, I understand how you feel but there's nothing that I can do."

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh you can do something about it," she told him. "You can stop publishing these lies."

Lee sighed. He hated it when she was like this.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Hermione shot him an ugly look and then stormed out of his office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe his attitude," Hermione said to her mother when she returned. "He acts like people really need to know this."

"Do you think he'll stop reporting this?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "I mean, this man died and they're reporting about him being alive like those damn Elvis sightings in the States."

This, for some unknown reason, made her laugh. Of course she stopped when both her and Hermione heard footsteps above.

"What the-." Hermione muttered, taking out her wand. She turned to her mother. "Is dad back?"

"No," her mother answered.

Hermione felt her heart race. Whoever was upstairs had managed to get past her wards. She slowly walked up the stairs because she couldn't apperate inside her own house. When she made her way to the second floor, making sure that she didn't hit any spots that would let whoever it was know that she was there. She clutched her wand tightly, sweat coming down her face, and slowly opened each room.

There was no one in her parents room or in the bathroom. The only room that was left was her room and when she opened it she saw a figure dressed in a cloak and hood. The figure looked like Ron, when he had his hood up. Hating herself at Ron being able to get past her wards she raised her wand.

"Stuplify!" she cried out, sending a blast from her wand.

The figure that she knew was Ron fell to the floor and didn't move.

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter. I was not feeling good for the last two days.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TheJoyCrux: I'm glad you thought the cat running away was funny. Cats seem to tell when humans are about to mess with them. I'm also glad that you were excited about coming back home and seeing two chapters.

To Sampdoria: Thanks for your review.

To Southernswimmer: I'm glad that your cat came back. I had a cute kitty but my landlord told us that we had to give her up before we could move in. Me and my mother really are sad that she's gone.

To severussgrl: Thanks for reviewing and I like it that Ron's evil.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review and I'll keep smiling.


	9. Hermione's Shocker

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for your kind words. I really miss my kitty as well.

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for your review and you'll get your answer in this chapter.

To severussgrl: I was trying to keep Hermione in character but I guess it didn't work.

To Sampdoria: You'll find out a lot of things that were on your mind in this chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and here's the answer to the question about who's eating the food.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9: Hermione's Shocker

Hermione's mother ran into the room, a shocked look on her face. Hermione couldn't believe that her spell that she had placed on the floor, which would detect anyone that wasn't suppose to be in the room, had worked.

"What happened?" her mother asked as Hermione approched the prone body. "Is that the Weasley guy?"

"I think so," Hermione answered, her wand now pointed at the body.

"W-What are you going to do?" her mother asked timidly.

Hermione knew exactly what she would do. If this was Ron she would hand him over to the Ministry. If it wasn't, then she would do whatever she could to prevent him, or her, from harming her or her mother.

"Stand back!" Hermione ordered her mother and then turned the figure over.

If Hermione had ever been shocked in her life then this would of taken first place to finding out that Remus Lupin had been a werewolf. The face of a man that she had seen die was staring right at her, looking very much alive. Her mother was a little confused and she wasn't the only one. Now that the shock was over, she was as confused as anyone would be.

"Hermione-."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione stated, cutting her mother off. "He's dead! He has to be!"

"Hermione, what's going on here?" Hermione's mother asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Hermione vowed and pointed her wand at Snape's head. "Ennervate!"

His eyes snapped open and the look that he gave her wasn't the look that she was use to getting when she had been his student. It was a look of complete surprised, which Hermione was glad about. All this time she had snapped at everyone, telling them that Snape was dead, but here he was alive and well.

"Explain, Snape, because I'm really furious right now," Hermione snarled. "How come your not dead?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Granger," Snape snapped. "Now-."

"I'm not letting you up until you explain to me why your not dead," Hermione snarled, pressing her wand against his cheek.

"Hermione!" her mother cried out. "I think you can ask him questions with him setting up."

Hermione, at once, hated her mother but she removed her wand. She forced him to stand up and then ordered him to sit in one of the chairs that was in her room. She sat on her bed, still glaring at him, upset that she had been fooled into believing that he was dead.

"Now why aren't you dead?" Hermione asked again.

"Because I'm not," Snape answered. "And I would think that you would be happy that I didn't become another victim of the Dark Lord."

"Would you quite calling him that," Hermione snapped. "His real name is Tom Riddle. He got his own-."

"I know what he did to his family," Snape snapped back, cutting her off.

"Oh-."

"Why don't you two stop snapping at each other," Hermione's mother yelled, causing both of them to look at her. "Why can't you be happy that he's not dead."

Hermione glared at her mother and then turned back to him.

"Okay, how did you survive?" Hermione asked him. "Because me, Harry, and Ron, saw you die."

"Because I took small doses of Nagini's venom in the form of a potion," Snape answered.

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"B-But that means that you knew you would die?"

"Of course," Snape said. "Do you really think that the D-Tom Riddle would let a powerful wizard run the school? He thought that I might still be loyal to Dumbledore."

"And you didn't tell Dumbledore's painting about your insane plan?" Hermione said. Snape grinned and this made Hermione angry. "Oh your really something else!"

Snape grinned again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione's mother asked suddenly to Snape.

Hermione stared at her. How could she ask any questions? She wanted to ask all the questions.

"Have you been eating the food?"

Hermione felt bowled over by the questions. Why hadn't she asked him that question?

"Yes, I have," Snape answered.

"And are you the cat?" Hermione asked, thinking about how Peter had fooled the Wizarding World in thinking that he was dead by changing into his animagi form.

"Yes, but I don't like it," Snape answered. "I was cursed by my mother."

Hermione was shocked by this.

"But, what do you mean that your mother cursed you?"

Snape looked as though he didn't want to answer but with the fact that Hermione had a wand and he didn't, he decided to answer it.

"I told my mother before I was supposely killed that I needed her to get me. She did, but then cursed me into a cat because of what she thought I did to the former Headmaster," Snape explained. "During the day I'm a cat and during the night I'm a human."

"And have you been watching me?" Hermione asked him.

Snape snorted.

"No, I haven't," Snape answered. "Why do you think that I would think that you were anything to look at. I was in the bloody closet after you picked out what in hell you were going to wear. Gods, I didn't know one witch could decide what to wear. And your choice as Weasley as your-."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione hissed. "He a git and I'll send him to Azkaban with a snap of my fingers."

Snape gave her a look that he didn't believe it. She decided that it would be for the best if she left before she really did kill him.


	10. The Problem With Severus Mother

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: The Problem With Severus Mother

Hermione stayed away from the house for the rest of the night, still fuming over the fact that she had been fooled into believing that Severus had died. She stayed in a hotel room and only came out when it was time for her to check out. When she returned home she saw that Severus was back in his cat form.

"Don't think that I care about you," she told him.

Severus hissed but Hermione didn't care.

"Dear, are you okay?" her mother asked when she saw her.

"No, I'm not," Hermione answered, looking at Severus again. "I'm not okay by a long shot."

Her mother sighed.

"I'm going to see Eileen today," Hermione told her. "I want to find out what sick witch would do this to her son."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

And she was gone again.

She got the address from the Ministry and then Apperated to the Prince Manor. The manor didn't look anything like Malfoy Manor. It wasn't well kept and Hermione wondered what kind of witch lived in a house that wasn't maintained. She pushed the gate open and entered. The grounds were worse then the house and Hermione shook her head.

She headed to the door and knocked a couple of time.

"Yes," said a house elf when the door opened.

"Um, I wonder if I could talk to Madam Prince," Hermione said to the elf.

The elf nodded and let her pass.

The inside was a lot better then the outside and Hermione wondered how many elves were needed to keep it up. Normally she would site the fact that she was against house elves being used like this but she was in someone else's house and she knew that manners were needed. The elf directed her to a small parlor and that's when she met Severus mother.

Madam Prince was a tall woman with gray hair and the same black eyes that Severus had inherited. She also had the look of someone that believed that she was better then anyone else despite the fact that she had married a muggle.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Madam Prince asked.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione told her, introducing herself to the elderly witch. "I'm here to talk to you about the curse that you placed on your son."

Madam Prince laughed at her and Hermione wondered what she had said that was so funny.

"Oh the little kitty spell," she said.

"Yes," Hermione said.

She took a goblet of wine and drank some of it.

"I did it because of what he did to the Headmaster. That man stood by my son even though he should of rotted in Azkaban. I'm not going to apologize for what I've done."

Her tone told her that she meant it.

"Madam, I'm not asking you to do that but I think that he should have been healed, not cursed."

Madam Prince snorted

"I did heal him, but then I cursed him."

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Hermione asked, trying to control her anger.

Madam Prince grinned at her.

"Why, he needs to find love," she told her. "If Severus can love a witch, even as a cat, then the spell will be broken. Of course that will be impossible."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman believed that her son was unable to find love.

"But he was in love with Lily Evens," Hermione protested.

Madam Prince snorted again.

"He didn't even tell her that he loved her. What kind of wizard lets a good girl get away from him."

Hermione slowly sighed.

"Boys are afraid of rejection," Hermione protested. "He had been her friend for years and he didn't know what to do."

"Oh really, well I heard that he called her a Mudblood. Has he called you that?"

"No, but he called me a know-it-all."

Madam Prince laughed.

"See, he hasn't changed," she told Hermione. "He still insults people."

Hermione glared at her, her arms crossed. She didn't think that calling her a know-it-all was even close to calling someone a Mudblood. Of course this witch didn't see that.

"Well, I'm determine to prove you wrong."

Madam Prince gave her a look.

"Lets hope that your right, my dear."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To severussgrl: I'm glad that I was able to prove you right. Ha Ha. Thanks for your review and I hope that you continue to like this story.

To crazedreader: Welcome to my wild story and I hope you continue to read my story.

To Southernswimmer: What do you mean by Bum bum bum? I'm a little confused.

To TheJoyCrux: I think what you've said is funny, including the part about Snape being in the cage. I had a funny vision of that.

To Sampdoria: I'm glad that you pleased that it was Severus. Of course Ron's an idiot and not as smart as Harry.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To everyone: My mother has offically taken over this computer. So if you see a break in the updates then don't worry. I'm still going to write my chapters and post them as soon as I can.


	11. Hermione's Quest

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Hermione's Quest

"So what are you looking for?" the wizard that was seeing Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if there are any spells that can turn a wizard into an animal," Hermione responded. "And I'm not talking about willing."

He looked at her for a moment and then he snapped his fingers.

"There is one spell, but that's dark magic," he told her.

"I figure that much," Hermione muttered. "So what is it?"

"The Shapeshifting Curse," he explained and Hermione stared. "What, do you think all curses have to be evil in name. Some of the spells that are the worst kind don't even sound like that."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright," Hermione said. "So what does it do? Why is it cast?"

"A person casts it upon another to seek revenge," the wizard answered. "And it changes the person into whatever animal that he, or she, thinks that will best suit their punishment."

"Is there a reversal spell?"

"Sure, there is, but the person that casts the spell determines what the reversal spell is or the condition for the reversal is."

Hermione's mind started whirling.

"Thanks, you've been a great help."

And Hermione left.

When Hermione got home she told her mother what she had discovered. Severus was busy resting on a window and Hermione noticed that his ears perked up when she started explaining what she had found.

"So his mother did this to him."

"Yes," Hermione said. "Apparently she believed that he had killed Dumbledore out of his own free will and therefore used dark magic to curse him."

Her mother shook her head.

"Is there a way to turn him back into a human full time," her mother asked her.

Hermione sighed.

"His mother said that the only way that her son could change back is if he finds love," Hermione told her."

Her mother was shocked and Hermione couldn't blame her. She had been shocked when Madam Prince had mentioned it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"My mother is insane!" Severus Snape told Hermione went he had turned back into a man.

"Sir, I know that," Hermione said. "And she's cocky!"

"That's an understatement," Severus stated. "And there's no way that her conditions can be met. I've spent the past year as a cat, staying away from people that might want to take advantage of the fact that I was stupid enough to get bitten by that dumb snake."

"But people saw you," Hermione said. "And I picked you up in Diagon Alley."

He sighed.

"That witch saw me at night, when I had escaped from that blasted shop, and I had to return before the owner returned."

"But you didn't have your wand?" Hermione said.

She saw Severus roll his eyes.

"I can do wandless magic," he told her. "And trust me, that's helped in more ways then one."

Hermione stared at him, shocked again.

"B-But that's impossible!" Hermione said, slightly stuttering.

Severus snorted with laughter.

"Is it possible for Tom Riddle to fly through the air without a broom?" he asked her.

"Sure but-."

She stopped, her senses telling her that someone was trying to get through her wards.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Someone is trying to get in," Hermione told him.

He was silent and then that's when they heard her mother yelling.

"Mr. Weasley, stay away from my daughter."

Those words made Hermione take her wand out.

"Stand aside, you stupid woman," said the drunken voice of Ron Weasley.

Hermione heard a scream and then footsteps. Hermione held her breath and then the door opened. The strong smell of firewhiskey hit Hermione hard in the face and she almost gagged.

"Hello, love," he slurred. "Come and give me a kiss."

"Go to hell, Ron," Hermione hissed. "Your drunk!"

He laughed and then turned to Severus. When he saw him his face went white.

"No way," he screamed, but Severus muttered a spell and Ron was knocked out cold.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To notwritten: I thought the chapter was way cool too.

To severussgrl: Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for your review and sorry about the delay.

To JoyCrux: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone else: Thanks for your review and I hope that you like this chapter.


	12. Telling Harry

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Telling Harry

Hermione waited until Auror's with the Ministry came by to collect Ron. She couldn't believe that he had tried to attack her, even after all the wards and his knowledge that she had enough magic to make him rue the day that he had been born. Severus hid in the closet and didn't come out until Kingsley had left.

"I'm going to see Harry," Hermione told Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes and this annoyed Hermione a lot.

"And what can Potter do about what happened?" Severus asked her.

"A lot," Hermione answered. "He's Potions Master and knows a lot about curses and potions. I'm sure that he can come up with something other then what conditions that your mother set for the spell to be broken."

The part about Harry being Potions Master got Severus interest.

"And who gave Potter that position?"

"The Headmaster," Hermione answered. "And why are you so worried about Harry taking your job?"

"I'm not worried?" he said. "I just don't think that Potter can do it. Or have you forgotten that he used my book to basically cheat in Potions."

Hermione felt her blood boil.

"Harry, didn't cheat!" Hermione yelled. "He doesn't cheat!"

"Yay, yay, whatever," he muttered, sounding like a muggle then a wizard. "I know that you would stick up for him."

Hermione slapped Severus across the face. This stunned Severus more then Hermione yelling.

"Leave my friends alone," Hermione snarled. "No one asked you for your opinion."

And she stormed out.

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and went right to Harry's office. Once she had seen that her friend was in his office she knocked.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said when he saw who it was. "Why don't you come in."

"Thanks."

She stepped in and made her way to his chair and sat down.

"So what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean, something is wrong?" Hermione asked him, wondering if he could tell what she was thinking.

Harry gave her a strange look and Hermione knew that she had to tell him.

"Harry, Snape's alive!" Hermione blurted out.

Harry dropped his quill.

"What!"

"He's alive," Hermione repeated. "And guess who saved his life?"

"Who?"

"His mother," Hermione answered. "Madam Prince then put a curse on him that turned him into a cat. Now I'm trying to figure out how to break it."

This got Harry's eyebrow raising.

"Is there any reversal for him?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"According to his mother the only way that Snape can return to normal forever is if he falls in love. She blames a lot of people for what happened, I think, and I think that she blames your mother."

Harry's face went white.

"What!"

"I told her that boys fear rejection but she didn't want to hear it. Thought it was funny turning her son into a cursed creature."

Harry shook his head.

"Oh Snape knows that your Potions Master and he doesn't like it."

Harry chuckled at that.

"Oh and what's so funny?" she asked him.

"Snape living long enough to have an opinion," Harry told her. "Look, bring him by when he's a cat and let him see how I handle a class. He'll know that I'm the perfect person for the job."

Hermione got up.

"Thanks, I will do that."

And she was gone.

The next morning Hermione dropped Severus off at the castle. Harry promised that he would make sure that no one knew the truth and that he was returned safely.

"Thanks," Hermione said and disappearated.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus wasn't in a good mood when he was dropped off in what use to be _his _classroom. Two Slytherin's were already there and they looked at him as though he was something that they wanted to kill. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the class walked in. Severus knew right away that this was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class.

"Second years," Harry called out when he walked in. "Today were working on the Manegrow Potion."

He took out his wand and waving it, the instructions appeared.

"The instructions and procedure are on the board. No talking or I'm taking points off and giving anyone detention."

At once people got to work and Severus had to admit that Potter really knew how to handle a class.

Severus watched the next class, the next, and the next one. When the final class had left Harry sat down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Severus knew that the classes were getting to him but he was doing a good job in hiding the fact that he was tired. He then left the classroom and ten minutes later returned with two plates of food. The moment they were placed he changed from cat to human.

"Nice going, Potter," he said.

Harry grinned at him.

"I'm glad that you approve," he told him. "So do you think there is anyway of reversing the curse?"

Snape sat down and looked at the floor.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, you would think that there was another way but sometimes you have to do things the way that they are set up. Of course there is no way that I'm falling in-love with any other woman."

Harry studied him.

"You really loved my mother, didn't you?"

Snape looked at him, his eyes flashing.

"Yes, I did," he told Harry. "And that's why I'll always be a cat."

Silence filled the air.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Southernswimmer: Here's your chapter.

To crazedreader: I'm so glad that you love cats and that you love this story.

The JoyCrux: I hope that reading this chapter your not upset about what Hermione and Severus didn't do. I will do more to Ron in future chapters.

To notwritten: Here's your chapter


	13. Hermione's Nightmare

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like how Harry is doing his classes.

To Southernswimmer: I'm glad that you liked my quick update.

To notwritten: What kind of cats do you have? Also, thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13: Hermione's Nightmare

"He said that," Hermione said when Harry told her what Snape had told him. "I can't believe that he doesn't want to believe there's hope."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Hermione, not everyone wants to be saved," he told her. "I think he's one of those people."

Hermione was starting to get a little angry.

"Well I'm not going to give up," Hermione told him. "I'm going to help him even if he doesn't want it."

And she walked off leaving Harry to wonder when she would ever give up.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Granger, when are you giving up?" Snape asked that night.

"Never," Hermione answered. "So quit asking."

Snape shook his head and went back to the paper that he had been reading. He hated to admit, but she was determine to prove that she could break any spell that she encountered. Of course, he wasn't going to tell her that she was fighting a lost cause. Let her find out.

The next morning, back as a cat, he watched as she got ready for work. He hated to admit as well that she had grown a lot since she had been his student. Of course that didn't mean that he liked her or anything.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mr. Ronald Weasley," said the new Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. "You've been charged with stalking and attempted attack on Miss Hermione Granger. How do you plea?"

"Not Guilty," Ron answered.

He looked over at his parents and he knew that his father would get him out.

"Mr. Weasley, why do you think that Miss Granger would think that you were trying to attack you?"

"I don't know, sir," Ron answered. "But I know this wouldn't of happened if Snape wasn't around."

Several people looked at each other and Ron knew he had their attention.

"What are you talking about?" asked the Head.

"I'm talking about seeing him," Ron told him. "He attacked me!"

"That's impossible," said one witch. "Mr. Potter, told us that he's dead."

"Well he's lying," Ron said. "And I bet you that he's put a spell on Hermione to make her do this to me."

Several people muttered to each other.

"Mr. Weasley, do you know what your accusing a war hero of doing?"

"I know what I'm doing and I know that I'm telling the truth," Ron told him. "Snape, has put a spell on Hermione and I bet on Harry as well."

There was a pause after Ron had said this.

"We'll check it out," the Head vowed.

Ron mentally grinned.

Hermione dropped Severus, the cat, off at Harry's classroom. She knew that she was running late by doing this but she really wanted him to be around other people. As she left she caught sight of Filch and he didn't look happy to see her.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked her.

"Just dropping something off, that's all," Hermione told him. "I see that your still around?"

He grunted and Hermione figured that was his version of an answer.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back."

"Ya, well don't come back to soon."

And he left, his cat following behind him.

Hermione left Hogwarts and showed up at the Ministry of Magic. She signed in her wand and then went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As she passed by the Auror Department she caught sight of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Miss Granger," he called out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. How many times did she ask him to call her Hermione.

"Yes, Minister," Hermione said.

"I want to talk to you for a moment," he said.

Hermione looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Come to my office."

She looked at him again, but followed.

When they arrived at his office he had her take a seat, which she did. He then took his seat and looked at her. For a moment he didn't speak and Hermione was starting to wonder what would happen next or was he just wasting her time.

"Miss Granger-."

"Hermione," Hermione corrected.

"Hermione," Kingsley corrected himself, nodding. "I've got some news from your department and it's not something that I've wanted to hear."

"What kind of news?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley sighed.

"News that Snape is alive and well," Kingsley said. "And living in your house."

Hermione at once hid her surprise.

"And who told you this fantasy?" asked Hermione.

"Ron," Kingsley answered.

Hermione snorted at the name.

"And why should you believe him?" Hermione asked. "You know that this is just something that he's using to get out of going to Azkaban."

Kingsley looked at her.

"And how do you know that?" he asked her. "How do you know that Snape hasn't put you under some spell."

Hermione glared at him.

"And how do you know that this is the truth?" Hermione asked. "I've told you time and time again that Snape is dead. And you've agreed with me every time."

"Well now I don't think that he's dead and I want to find out if you and Harry are under his spell."

Hermione felt like killing him.


	14. A Close Call

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Southernswimmer: I agree totally with you. Kingsley is being a dumbass. Thanks for the review.

To badger666: I'm so happy that you like this story. I got the idea of making Severus a cat from the third book when it was discovered that Peter had lived as a rat to basically escape justice for what he had done even though people believed that he was dead. The part that he turns into a human at night I got from the Swan Princess.

To Sampdoria: I agree with what you said. I'm writing this as one of those stories that Hermione will never forgive Ron for what he did and they'll never get back together as friends. Heck, even Harry won't want anything to do with him and that's going to affect the sequel to this story as well.

To notwritten: Thanks for your pm message and thanks for the review.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 14: A Close Call

The letter that Harry got that night wasn't one that he was expecting. He sighed and then told Snape what Kingsley had written.

"He wants to find out if I put you under a spell?"

"Sure, Kingsley thinks that everyone is under some kind of spell," Harry told him. "He'll try and give me a truth potion and I'll manage not to take it."

Snape looked at him.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" he asked.

Harry grinned at him.

"The same way that I kept Umbridge from finding out about Sirius," Harry confessed. "I just spill some on my shirt."

Snape shook his head.

"Sometimes I think that you should have been sorted into Slytherin," he commented.

Harry laughed at that statement.

"I almost was!"

Snape was shocked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe this, mum?" Hermione said. "I mean, he wants to give me a truth potion."

Mrs. Granger shook her head.

"Don't take it, honey," her father told her.

"And if I don't, then I'll get fired," Hermione said. "Dad, I need the job because I need the money and the research."

"And why?"

"Because I'm trying to save someone's life," Hermione told him. "And so I need the job to be able to do that."

"Can't you just do something else?" her father asked her.

"No," Hermione said firmly. "I can't do something else."

And she stormed off.

Both Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry at the same time. They both headed to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to answer the questions that was being demanded of them. When Harry knocked on the door they were told to enter. The office that they were in was small with only one chair. The Head of the Department motioned them forward.

"Lets start with you, Hermione," he said, grinning at her.

"Thanks," Hermione said, not sure if she really meant that.

She sat down in the chair and was given three drops of the potion. Deep down she was glad that she had taken a potion that Snape had brewed himself. This potion would enable her to resist the effects of the truth potion.

"Is your name Hermione Granger?" the Head asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Have you, or have you not, been in contact with Severus Tobias Snape?"

"No," Hermione lied.

The Head shook his head.

"Give her the antidote," he instructed.

A woman came around and gave her some of the antidote and Hermione was allowed to leave.

Hermione waited outside while Harry was being given his dosage. When he came out she looked at him and saw that he was smiling.

"I see that it worked," Hermione said.

"It did," Harry said. "And now Ron can stop bothering us."

Hermione mind went blank with shock. Ron had caused all this.

"So are you going to tell your parents how it went?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well tell me how it worked out."

"Thanks, I will."

When she returned home she told her parents what had happened. When she told them that Ron had caused all the trouble her mother shook her head. Her father wasn't exactly happy about it.

"I can't believe you were friends with him," he said.

"I know, but he wasn't like that when we were at school," Hermione told him.

"Well it seems that times have changed," Mr. Granger pointed out.

Hermione knew that he had a point.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So I see that Potter has managed to stay out of trouble," Snape said when Harry told him what had happened.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't about to let-."

He stopped when Snape held up his hand.

"I'm not telling you that what you've done is wrong," he told him. "Weasley, deserved what he got. He attacked Hermione's mother and I'll never support that."

Harry hid his smile well. He had a strange feeling that very soon Severus Snape wouldn't be a cat much longer.


	15. Ron's Return

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To volleygal905: I'm glad that your enjoying my story and I hope that you like this chapter.

To Derenti: I'm very pleased that you like my story and I think that it's Gold too.

To notwritten: Yesterday my Internet went down so I wasn't having a happy day.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for the review

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like how Hermione took care of Kingsley.

To Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this chapter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Ron Returns

"Well I see that you've returned," Hermione's mother said when Harry dropped Severus off the next morning.

The cat looked at her and then moved on.

"So how are things going at the school?" she asked Harry.

"Well," Harry said. "I'm really enjoying teaching students what I know."

Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you like it," she told him. "It's easy to find what you like to do and get paid for it. Nowdays, things are hard on everyone."

"I believe that, Mrs. Granger," Harry said. "Now, I need to head back home. Ginny, is missing me and I miss her."

And he was gone.

"He's such a nice young man," she told Hermione when she had come back. "I don't know why you haven't settled down with a nice man."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I haven't found someone," she told her. "And I don't think that I ever will."

Mrs. Granger huffed at that.

"I don't see why?" she said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. Why did she have to bring that up?

"Mum, no one likes a girl that reads more then having sex," Hermione told her. "And you know that."

"I know that but that doesn't mean that all men are like that. What about Severus?"

Hermione stared at her, shocked.

"Mum, he's older then me."

"Ya, but he likes people that are smart," Mrs. Granger said. "And it's not like your his student anymore."

"True, but I'm not going out with him."

"And why not?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Because he doesn't like me," Hermione said and then left.

Hermione was upset with her mother when she woke up the next morning to go to work. Severus, the cat, was busy snoozing in a patch of sun and didn't even wake up when she got out of bed to shower. When she came out she quickly got dressed and then left for work.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus didn't know what Hermione was thinking when she thought he wasn't watching her. True, he still thought she was a little know-it-all, but he had to admit that she looked good when she came out of the shower. Of course he would never tell her that as he felt that he was betraying Lily's memory by even thinking that another witch looked attractive. Of course Lucius Malfoy would probably laugh if he knew what his old friend was thinking.

He also thought more and more about the reasons that his mother had cursed him. He knew that she hated him for choosing the life of a Death Eater over being a wizard that had a family and didn't curse people for the fun of it. It had been fun, at first, but then it became something that ate away at your soul. Finally when Voldemort planned on killing the Potter's he knew that things had gone too far. He had to try and stop him before he did kill them. Of course things had been ruined by Peter Pettigrew and his desire to be Voldemort's little favorite.

He almost wept when he remembered what Dumbledore had told him when they died. If he had known that it had been Peter, Sirius Black would of never gotten near him, he would of killed him himself. He sighed to himself and truly went back to sleep.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So you think there's no hope for Severus," Lucius Malfoy said to Harry when he came to visit him.

"I wouldn't say that," Harry said. "I think he's starting to develop feelings for Hermione Granger."

Narcissa laughed but stopped when Lucius gave her a look. He turned back to Harry.

"Normally I wouldn't be for any union but Draco has told me that she's a match for any wizard around," he said. "I'm surprised that things turned out the way they did. I never wanted Severus dead or cursed."

"I know," Harry said, feeling sad all of a sudden. "If I had known what was really going on then I would of never said those things that I said."

"Well we know who's fault that is," Narcissa said. "Dumbledore and his desire to turn everyone into the perfect soldure."

Harry felt a little angry towards Dumbledore at her words.

"Severus, cared more about me then Dumbledore did," he spat. "And that's why I feel that if falling in-love with Hermione can enable him to move on, then I'm not going to say anything against it."

"And what about Weasley?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him.

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"Ron," Draco answered. "He's making this difficult for both you and Granger."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

Draco snorted.

"He's responsible for what happened at the Ministry," Draco said. "He's the one that told the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement that Severus was alive and that both of you probably knew."

Harry felt angry.

"I'm going to take care of him," Harry vowed.

"Lets' hope so," Lucius said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione arrived at the Ministry she was surprised to see that Ron was around. She thought for sure that he would be in Azkaban for what he tried to do to her and what he had done to her mother. When he turned to her he grinned.

"Stop that grinning, Weasley," Hermione said. "I don't know what you did to get out of Azkaban but I'm determined to keep you away from my family."

He laughed and this made her angry.

"Oh you really think that dear old Snape is going to stop me," he said. "I'm going to make sure that he's the one that lands in Azkaban."

Hermione looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh you'll soon find out," Ron said.

And he was gone, leaving Hermione cold.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	16. Hermione's Anger

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Southernswimmer: I think your statement is an understatement. I think that Ron better watch his back.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To TheJoyCrux: Wait and see what happens next. It's going to be so good.

To Derenti: Sorry about leaving you hanging like that. I hope that you'll like this chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16: Hermione's Anger

"Can you believe that Ron's out," Hermione told Severus when he was back in his human form. "And I know he's going to try something to get back at us."

Severus shook his head. Never would he of thought that Weasley could do this.

"I don't know what to do?" Hermione told him. "He seems to be able to get past my strong wards."

Severus thought about this and then it came to him.

"Your wards can't keep him out but wards that I learned when I was Headmaster can," he told her.

Hermione stared at him.

"What! You mean, you know how to use those kinds of wards."

Severus felt the sudden desire to kick her.

"Of course I know those kinds of wards," Severus snapped. "What do you think kept people out that I didn't want in?"

Hermione felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "If you can put those up then I think that will keep Ron out."

"And Potter as well," Severus added.

Hermione glared at him.

"Severus, Harry has worked hard to clear you of all charges," Hermione told him. "I think that he deserves some respect."

Severus snorted and Hermione felt the sudden urge to hex him.

"Well, unlike you, I don't have faith in the great Harry Potter," Severus told her. "It was _my_ memories that showed wonder boy how to defeat him."

"Well he wouldn't of needed it if you had just told him," Hermione said hotly.

This man was getting on her nerves.

"Miss Granger, I was trapped inside Hogwarts with Death Eaters," Severus yelled. "I couldn't get out to tell Potter anything."

Hermione glared at him.

"Oh really, last time I checked you were able to get out and send Harry that sword," Hermione said. "Or have you've forgotten."

Severus gave her a dirty look and then grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ever question what I did," he snarled. "And remember if it hadn't-."

He sentence was cut off by Hermione doing the one thing that he wasn't expecting. She kissed him, which caused him to let her go, she then ran from the room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I hope you have plans to leave Hermione alone," Mr. Weasley asked his son.

"Of course," Ron lied. "But I don't understand why she wants to shack up with Snape."

Mr. Weasley gave him a sharp look.

"Your not going to find out," Mr. Weasley said. "And if I find out that you've gone around her I'll make your life a living hell."

Ron said nothing.


	17. Meeting Rowena

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Southernswimmer: No I don't think what you said is harsh. I think, personally, Hermione should do it.

To Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Sorry about leaving you hanging again, but I'm only able to get on when my mother is finished. And sometimes I have to really work out what's going to happen next before I write it down.

To TheJoyCrux: I'm laughing at your review. I really think that Mr. Weasley needs to do just that.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To nrgirl90: Sorry about the chapters being short but I'm afraid that the site will cut half my chapter off. Thanks for the review.

To Derenti: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that I made up for the lack of the number of chapters posted.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 17: Meeting Rowena

A few days after Ron was released Mrs. Granger caught her daughter working on something. Normally she would ask her what it was but decided against it. If her daughter wanted her to know then she would tell her. She decided to leave her alone. However, Severus, wasn't the kind of person that Mrs. Granger was. He wanted to know what she planned.

"It's none of your business," Hermione snapped. "Now could you leave me alone."

Severus gave her a harsh look and Hermione could feel him trying to enter her mind. She pushed him away which shocked him.

"I didn't know you knew that," he told her.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Hermione snapped, her tone cold like ice. "Now leave me alone or I'll make sure that your a cat forever."

And she turned and left.

Of course what Hermione was doing was trying to figure out how someone learned the wards that surrounded Hogwarts. She had always been wondering that since she had first gone to the school to learn. She knew that Dumbledore had been the most powerful Sorcerer of all times but that still didn't understand how he knew them. She also didn't know how Snape figured them out.

She turned all of this over in her mind and then it hit her. Maybe, Headmasters were chosen because they were powerful and the skills weren't hard to learn. She decided that a trip back to Hogwarts was needed. At least it would get her mind off of the kiss that she had given Snape. She had no idea why she had done this, but she had and it was haunting her dreams.

She hated the man, not because he had been ordered to kill Dumbledore so that the Elder Wand couldn't be taken but because he was an easy person to hate. Of course she sometimes respected him but not because he was a great person. She also hated his mother for putting her son through this. So all and all she hated the whole Snape family.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So why do you want to know this?" Professor Flitwick asked Hermione when she arrived.

"Because Severus says that he knows the wards that surrounded the school and I just want to know how that's possible."

He chuckled at her.

"I think the school can answer that question," he told her. "Why don't you ask the school."

Hermione didn't know what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He chuckled again and this time it annoyed her.

"Why don't you go down to the forbidden corridor and seek your answers," Flitwick suggested. "The corridor should be able to tell you."

He then pointed to the door and Hermione knew that her time was up.

Of course once she was outside his office she was confused. What did the Headmaster mean that school would be able to tell her. Why did she have to ask? Didn't Flitwick know the answer. She sighed, thinking that all of Hogwarts was just one mystery after another. She sighed again and then went looking for it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile Ron was visiting Hogwarts to see Harry. He hadn't seen much of his friend since his ex-friend had turned him into the Ministry, causing him to loose his job. He looked into the Great Hall but it was empty of students. Finally he decided to look around, to see if anyone could tell him if Harry was still in his dungeons. Of course that's when he saw Hermione and the idea of revenge entered his mind. He would make her pay for what she had done to him.

"Hay, Granger," he yelled.

He saw Hermione turned and with a fleet of fear, ran. He followed her, his wand out.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was scared out of her wits. She had just seen Ron Weasley and how he was chasing after her. She ran as fast as she could, but she feared that he was faster then she was. She turned a corner and noticed a brick wall, blocking her way. She leaned against it and saw Ron appear. He grinned at her as though her being trapped was the best thing that he had ever seen.

"Where are you going, Granger?" he asked her.

"Leave me alone, Ron," she snapped. "I don't want to talk to you."

He laughed at her and Hermione both feared and hated that laugh. Suddenly something pricked her finger and she fell through the wall, Ron disappearing from in-front of her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ron roared in rage as Hermione disappeared. He touched the wall with his wand, muttering spells that he had learned, but nothing. He touched the part that she had touched and nothing happened. He finally decided that he would wait until she reappeared to have his little 'fun' with her. He could almost taste her on his lips.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione slowly got up and looked around. She was in a corridor that she had never seen before. At once she had a feeling that this was the forbidden corridor that she had heard Flitwick talk about. She took a deep breath and then started walking.

The corridor looked like it had never been used. There were no doors along side the corridor, but high windows and a ceiling dominated all around her. And then she noticed the painting of the founders of Hogwarts and a tall man that was holding a sword. She brushed off the plate that read:

_**Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin with Merlin, the advisor to King Arthur Court.**_

"Wow!" Hermione gasped.

She studied the painting for a few minutes, noticing how brightly it shined, and then she continued on her way.

The corridor continued for what seem like forever until she came by a door. On the side listed all the Headmasters and Mistress that had served Hogwarts well since it was founded. Hermione was surprised to see that Severus Snape's name was listed and then Professor Flitwick. A new plague was there but it hadn't been filled. She turned to the door and then noticed a warning.

_Only those that are destined to be the head of this school may open this door. Only those that know their place may open this door. If your not that then you shall burn._

Hermione stepped away, now afraid of the door. Before she had come to Hogwarts she would open any door that she was allowed to open, but now days she knew that any door that had a warning was a door to avoid. However the door clicked and then opened. Hermione stared at it and then pushed it open. She then entered.

The room was large, a lot larger then the one that was in the Headmaster's office. There were four desks, each with different colors. At once Hermione knew these were the house colors that were apart of the four houses. Of course no sooner had she realized this but the door slammed shut and Hermione knew she was trapped. Of course she wasn't alone.

"Hello, my dear," said a female voice that made Hermione turn around.

A tall woman was standing there, looking regal and refined. She had long brown hair and wore a blue dress. Hermione couldn't tell what color her eyes were as they were faded with time.

"Um, hello," Hermione said, not sure what to say.

The woman smiled at her.

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw, what's yours?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered. "Um, why am I here?"

The woman gave her another smile.

"You wanted to know how the Head's know of the magic that keeps the wards up here, right?" Rowena asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Then I'll answer you, my dear," she said. "The magic that holds the wards up is the magic from the wizard or witch that accepts the position here. The shear fact that you are here tells me that the present Headmaster is due to die."

Hermione gasped. Flitwick, dying. That was impossible.

"Mame, I think your mistaken," Hermione said. "Flitwick looks healthy to me."

Rowena laughed at her.

"I'm afraid that this is a lie," she said. "Soon the Headmaster will be dead and a new one will be chosen. I believe that will be you."

Hermione was shocked. Her, Headmistress. She hadn't even been Deputy Headmistress yet.

"I think that your mistaken," Hermione said. "I haven't even taught at Hogwarts before and I've always been-."

"You do not need to be a teacher here to be a Head," Rowena said. "Your a very powerful witch and you'll be able to hold the wards up. Your young and so you'll be the Head for many years."

Hermione wanted to protest but Rowena was fading away. She then disappeared and a door opened from behind her desk. Hermione decided to take it and soon she was outside of Hogwarts.


	18. Flitwick's Death

To TheJoyCrux: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that someone likes the idea that Hermione is going to be the Headmistress. Oh and Ron is going to have some nasty surprises when he tries to get her.

To Sampdoria: I know it's sad that I'm killing off Flitwick. Also, I've got a nice and juicy punishment for Ron. I think your going to like it.

To BearyFunny66:I'm glad that you like the chapter. I hope this one is just as good for

you.

To Derenti: I thought the last chapter was really good to...and long.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Don't worry about Hermione getting hurt. Ron better worry about that.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review. I won't be back on until Friday. Sorry.

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 18: Flitwick's Death

Hermione was relieved when she returned home safe and sound. Once she was back she had to think about what Rowena had told her. She hated the idea that Flitwick was going to leave them and that's what hurt her. She had learned from him and not seeing him anymore was going to be painful.

"So what happened?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

He looked at her, as though he knew that she wasn't being truthful. Of course Hermione didn't care. Let him think whatever he wanted.

In October Hermione started back on trying to figure out how to break the spell that was over Severus head. She still had no idea how his mother had been able to cast it and concluded that it was a very dark spell, a lot darker then what she had been told. A week later an owl arrived from Hogwarts. Hermione knew right away that it was from Harry. She opened it and read:

Hermione,

Would you like to come to Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast. I know that you'll love it like you loved it when we were in school. Please let me know by return owl.

Harry

"I think you should go," her mother told Hermione went Hermione mentioned the invitation.

Hermione bite her lip. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to go.

"Well I don't-."

"Go," her mother insisted. "It will be a lot of fun."

Hermione didn't doubt that, but she was afraid that if she left Severus alone he would scare the living daylights out of the little kids that came for candy. Of course she was also scared that Ron would come onto her and try and ruin her whole night. However her mother gave her a look that told her that she wouldn't let Hermione weasel her way out of this.

"Alright, I'll go," Hermione told her.

This delighted her mother.

"Then I won't wait up."

Hermione groaned.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I think it's a waste of time," Severus told Hermione went she mentioned that she was going to Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast. "I had to watch over the little brats."

Hermione glared at him.

"Well just because you hated it doesn't mean that I did," Hermione snapped. "I'm going to have a good time and that's final."

Severus felt like hexing some sense into her. But he figured that the spell would backfire.

"And what will you do if Ron Weasley is there?"

"I'll hex him," Hermione answered. "Look, I don't have time to argue about this. I'm still working on how to reverse the curse that your under and I don't need any interruptions."

And Severus watched her leave.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the weeks passed she looked over every book that she thought might have the curse mentioned. Finally she decided that a trip to Knockturn Alley would be in order. She cast a simple charm on herself and left the house. The charm was designed to fool the Pureblood's that still liked to populate the forbidden alley. She didn't need anyone to recognize her from school and keep her from getting out of there alive.

She Apperated to Knockturn Alley and went to the bookshop that Draco had told her about when she had returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year. There was a man watching the shop and he looked at her with interest. She fingered each spine until she came upon a book that looked like it had what she needed. She brought the book up to the front.

"That will be fifty galleons," he told her.

Hermione counted her money and handed it to him. She then took her book and left.

When Hermione arrived back home she took the charm off and then headed inside. Severus, the cat, was looking at her with interest. She placed the book down and then went to clean the grim that she had gotten from being in the alley.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you went there," Severus snapped at her that night. "What if he had cast a spell and removed your charm?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated it when people thought she was still a stupid first year.

"Well it didn't happen," Hermione told him. "And now lets move onto other things."

Severus hissed at her and she hissed back.

"So what's this book suppose to do?" he asked her.

Hermione grinned at him. She loved it when he showed that he didn't know everything.

"This book is suppose to show me all the dark animal spells," Hermione explained. "I'm hoping that the spell that was used to curse you is in here."

Severus crossed his arms.

"And what if it isn't?" he asked.

He heard Hermione grumbled.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Hermione snapped back. "Gods, why can't you let me grumble in peace."

"Because I can't," Severus told her. "When you grumbled it means that your up to something or about to say something that I don't like."

Hermione felt her blood boil at his words.

"I have the right to say whatever I want," she told him. "And if you don't like it then that's your problem."

And she left the room.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione didn't speak to him for the rest of the month. True, she knew that he was right about the chances of what she had found working, but he didn't have the right to treat her like she was some stupid kid. On Halloween she left the house and Apperated to Hogwarts. Once inside she gasped at how splendid everything had been done. She saw Professor Longbottom and he walked over and gave her a hug.

"How's things going at the Ministry?" he asked her.

"Well," Hermione answered. "Though I'm not doing much at the Ministry right now."

Neville shook his head.

"Harry, told me what happened," he said.

Hermione was taken aback by this.

"And I can't believe that he use to be our friend," he added.

"I know," Hermione said with sympathy.

Of course it wasn't for Ron.

Hermione took her place at the High Table and the Halloween Feast appeared before them. Hermione turned her attention to Professor Chang, the Charms Teacher that had taken over after Flitwick had become Headmaster.

"So how hard is it to teach Charms?" Hermione asked her.

"It's not as hard as Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered. "But it has it's challenges."

Hermione was just about to agree when there was a scream. Hermione turned to see the Headmaster lying in his plate of food. Dead.


	19. The New Headmistress

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Tom Felton is SO HOTT: I hope your talking about Flitwick dying.

To TheJoyCrux: Hermione, now as Headmistress, will be able to find out how Flitwick died. Sorry it won't be in this chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: I'm glad that you liked Hermione as Headmistress. Because I like it too.

To Southernswimmer: I agree with how Flitwick died, but, of course, that's how I wrote it.

To Derenti: I think I surprised everyone with Flitwick's death.

To Everyone: I'll return tomorrow to post another chapter.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 19: The New Headmistress

The death of Professor Flitwick hit the Wizarding World hard. He had been one of the few that had survived the final battle and had been a personal friend of Professor Dumbledore. Hermione cried for several days and not even her mother could get her to cheer her up.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" her father asked his wife.

"I think so, but I think it will be best to leave her alone."

A week after Flitwick's death a letter arrived from the Ministry for Hermione. Hermione ignored it for at least another week until at last she decided to read it. At once she knew that this was the letter that made her the Headmistress. She hated the idea of taking a job from someone that was better at it then anyone that she knew(except Dumbledore or Snape). She groaned and put the letter on the table.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So your not going to answer it," Severus said.

He had asked this question several times without getting an answer and he knew that today would be just like any other day.

"No, I'm not," he heard Hermione answer. "Flitwick was better at it and I can't take that away from someone."

Severus felt the desire to roll his eyes, but he decided against it.

"Well you should tell the governors that you don't want it," Severus said. "That way they can look for someone else. I'm sure that Ron Weasley will make an-."

He saw Hermione shoot daggers at him.

"Don't mention that man's name!" she stated firmly. "Fine, I'll take the job but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

And he watched her storm off, pleased with himself.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts a few days later she was happy to see Neville again. He looked a little sad but Hermione didn't blame him. They all loved Headmaster Flitwick and not seeing him was hard.

"How are the students taking it?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Neville answered. "Of course everyone is wondering how you'll run Hogwarts."

Hermione had been wondering that herself, but with everything that had happened she hadn't let her mind drift to it. Now she was here and she couldn't keep from thinking fully about what she would do to protect the ancient school. A wizard appeared and Hermione figured that he was one of the school governors.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry about the loss of our former Headmaster," he told Hermione. "He will be missed!"

"Thanks," Hermione said. "So what happens now?"

"We go to the office and you take the oath," he told her.

"Very well," Hermione said, wanting to get this over and done with.

Being back in the Headmaster's office wasn't the most pleasant thing that Hermione had experienced. Everything had been striped of what Flitwick had, except the snoozing paintings of former Headmasters and Mistresses. Hermione watched as he took a sheet of parchment and handed it to her.

"Sign here and then we'll take the oath."

Hermione signed at once and then held up her hand.

"Do you promise to watch over Hogwarts, its students, and grounds from now until you leave your office?"

"I do," Hermione said firmly.

At her answer the whole room started to shimmer and then she felt as though she was connected to the school. He grinned at her and the sensation left.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Why, the school accepted you," he told her. "Good day."

And he left the office.

Hermione spent most of the day in her new office and when Harry came to visit, Severus the cat, under his arm, he closed the door.

"How-."

"You didn't change the password," Harry told her. "So how are things going?"

"Bad," Hermione answered. "I feel like I don't belong here."

Harry put the cat down and sat down in a chair.

"You were chosen to be the new Headmistress," Harry told her. "And your the best person for the job."

"But what if I fail?" Hermione asked. "I know nothing-."

Harry put his hand up to stop her words.

"Don't worry about that, Hermione," Harry told her. "That-."

He stopped when Hermione got up.

"Ron's here!" Hermione stated.

Severus, the cat, hissed and Harry turned. The door opened and in walked Ron, looking like he owned the world.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Hermione asked.

He grinned at her and started to take off his cloak.

"Keep it on," Harry snapped. "Your not staying long."

He grinned at Harry and Hermione hated him for that.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stay long," Ron said. "I'm here to apply for the Deputy Headmaster's job."

Hermione stared at him.

"What!"

He grinned again.

"What, no one has told you," he told her. "The Deputy Headmaster didn't want to continue to work since Flitwick died. So there's a empty spot."

"Like Hermione would give you that job," Harry snapped. "She already has a person for that job."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"And who's that?"

Instantly the cat changed into Severus.

"That would be me," Severus snapped.

Hermione grinned at Ron's frightened face.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione said, agreeing. "Severus Snape is the new Deputy Headmaster!"

Ron fainted.


	20. Starting On The Mystery

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review

To nrgirl90: Severus isn't dead, he is cursed. Also, I thought that Severus deserved the job of Deputy Headmaster. It's a way of Hermione thanking him for all the things he did for the Wizarding World and the Order. And it doesn't come with strings attached like when Severus was Potions Master. Thanks for the review.

To Derenti: He'll partly be kept a secret. No one knows that he's cursed and a cat.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: He's not going to have a Memory Charm placed on him because I've got delightful and horrible ways that Hermione's going to punish him for demanding a job that he doesn't deserve.

To everythingmeanssomething: Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like Severus as Deputy Headmaster.

To Tom Felton is SO HOTT: Yep, Ron is a baby and we love it.

To Sampdoria: Thanks for the review and don't we all know that he's a weakling. In school he wouldn't of gotten into Advance Potions if Severus hadn't become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And in the books Harry is over him. That just proves who has real nerve, doesn't it.

To Souternswimmer: Thanks for the review.

To everyone: I'll post Monday, so keep the reviews coming.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 20: Starting On The Mystery

   "So what are we going to do now?" Severus asked when Ron was led away.

   "We need to figure out what killed Flitwick," Hermione told him. "And the sooner we find out the better."

   "I agree," Severus said. "But the question that we should ask is how did whatever was in his food get into his food."

Hermione gave this some thought. How had the stuff, if there was any, gotten into his food.

   "We'll start our work in the morning," Hermione said. "I'm too tired from today to even think clearly."

And she left her office.

            News that Severus Snape was back was all over the school by the morning. Those that had been at school when they had started feared that he would start on them for doing anything like breathing. Of course Kingsley Shacklebolt came by Hogwarts even before Hermione had woken up.

   "What took you so long?" he snapped when she arrived.

Hermione, who had none of Dumbledore's patience glared at him. How dare he think that she cleaned up and dressed at the speed of light!

   "Minister, Hermione-."

He turned and looked at Harry.

   "I don't care right now that your friends with the Headmistress," he snarled. "I was waiting for her and she took forever to get here."

He turned back to Hermione who was now seated behind her desk.

   "What can I do for you?"

   "You will hand over your Deputy Headmaster at once," he told her. "Or I'll take you to Azkaban."

   "I don't think so," Hermione said at once. "Severus; isn't here."

   "And why not?" he asked.

   "Because he isn't," Hermione answered, staring at him coldly. "Now why, may I ask, do you wish for me to hand him over?"

   "He is guilty of the murder of Albus Dumbledore!" Kingsley stated firmly.

Hermione wondered when that would crop up.

   "Minister, I believe Harry when he told the hall that Severus and Albus were in it together with that matter. Unless you think that both were out of their minds and what they did was really insane."

Kingsley went red and Hermione had a feeling that he was about to loose it.

   "Minister, I've given evidence on this matter," Harry told him. "Severus Snape worked as a spy and both of them were in on it so that Voldemort (Kingsley shuttered) wouldn't get his hands on the Elder Wand."

He turned again to face him.

   "And how do we know that Snape didn't-."

   "Headmaster Snape," Harry corrected. "Headmaster Snape, died."

He grinned at Harry.

   "Oh so you thought," he said. "But now I find out that Severus Snape is alive and well, as well as returning to Hogwarts as Deputy Headmaster. When do we give rewards to those that kill famous witches and wizards?"

Hermione stood up.

   "While Severus is here he is under my protection, Minister," Hermione said, her tone cold and final. "I believe that Severus and Albus planned the murder that caused him to go on the run. You shall not send him to Azkaban and that's final."

She pointed her finger at the door and Kingsley left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "She defended me," Severus stated when day fell and the cat turned back into a man.

It was dinner time and Severus had just joined the staff at the High Table.

   "Yes, she did," Harry said. "I'm sure that Dumbledore would have been proud."

He looked over at the Headmistress.

   "I'm sure that he would," Severus agreed.

            When he had finished his dinner he headed to his lab that had been set up during his time as a cat. It appeared that Hermione had not spared any galleons when it came to finding out what killed the former Headmaster. He took some of the food that had been served and put it through a series of different potions that had been made for him. As he added some of the potatoes the door opened and he saw that it was Mrs. Weasley.

   "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she screamed. "YOU FILTHY MURDERER!"

Severus felt like rolling his eyes.

   "Get out of here, you mad woman," Severus snarled. "I'm working on-."

He didn't get a chance to finish as something came his way and he knew no more.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "I can't believe that Molly attacked him," Harry told Hermione as Severus was being taken away to the Hospital Wing.

   "I know, she just lost it," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head.

   "So do you think he'll be alright?" Neville asked.

   "I hope so," Hermione answered.


	21. Gryffindor VS Slytherin

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To TheJoyCrux: Don't we all want to strangle Ron, Kingsley, and Mrs. Weasley. They are the most annoying characters in the world. I'm glad that you like it that Snape is going to be Hermione's second in command.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Derenti: I think all the Weasley's are crazy.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Hermione and Ron were never together so I think that Mrs. Weasley really wants to believe what she wants to believe. Which is everything that Ron says.

To Everyone: I'll be posting Wednesday. So send me reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 21: Gryffindor VS Slytherin

A few days later Hermione attended the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had let Severus, the cat, stay in her office while she attended the game. She promised to tell him who won so that he could either gloat at Slytherin winning or hate the idea that the Gryffindor's had won. When she arrived at her place in the stands Neville sat next to her.

"So looking forward to the game?" Neville asked her.

"I think so," Hermione answered. "I haven't seen the game from this position."

"Well I think you'll like it," Neville told her.

Hermione hoped so.

The players arrived and mounted their brooms. When Madam Hooch released the balls Hermione watched as Gryffindor took an early lead. The team wasn't as good as when Harry played, but it was somewhat better. As Slytherin scored the first goal for their side Harry appeared.

"So what's the score?" Harry asked.

"Forty to ten," Hermione answered. "Gryffindor is winning."

"Oh good," Harry said.

"So what took you so long to make it to the game?" Hermione asked as Gryffindor managed to get the Quaffle from a Slytherin Chaser.

"I was kept busy," he told her. "I had to give out another detention to a Hufflepuff because he tried to hex me."

Hermione turned and stared at Harry. This wasn't like a Hufflepuff to do that.

"But, why?" Hermione asked just as the Gryffindor's hissed about something.

"Don't look at me," Harry said. "A lot of things have changed since I defeated Tom Riddle."

Hermione figured that he was right but she really needed to understand why a Hufflepuff would attack a teacher.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

"Jeff Wilson," Harry answered. "And your not about to make his life a living hell, are you."

"I might or I might not," Hermione told him. "Depends on my mood."

And she returned to the game.

In the end Slytherin won. When Severus turned back into a human she told him who had won the match. He seemed pleased that Slytherin was able to make up for the seven years that Harry had been Seeker for Gryffindor.

"And a Hufflepuff attacked Harry," Hermione added.

Severus stared at her.

"What!"

"That's what Harry told me," Hermione said. "His name is Jeff Wilson and I want you to find out why he did that."

Severus didn't like the idea that he was running errands for Granger, but he was interested as well.

"Fine, but I'm going to tell you that I don't like running around like a gopher."

Hermione had to laugh at that, which made Severus frown.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione lied. "Just tell me what you find out."

He promised.

Severus left the office and headed for the Hufflepuff common room. Since he was Deputy Headmaster he knew the password to the Hufflepuff common room. He had done this only once and that was so that several Death Eaters could attack the Muggleborn students that were inside. He hated himself for that, since he felt that he had left Dumbledore down.

"Wonder Wishes," he said.

The painting swung forward to let him in.

The Hufflepuff Common Room was filled with yellow chairs that looked very uncomfortable. Several Hufflepuffs were setting in them and looked up when he entered.

"I'm looking for Wilson," he told them.

No one said anything to this.

"Is he here or not?" he asked.

"Like we would tell you, sir," one of the Hufflepuffs said.

Severus felt like cursing him.

"Well if I don't find him I'll bring the Headmistress in," he threatened."

That got their attention and sure enough the boy that he was looking for appeared. He was a short boy that had long brown hair and gray eyes. He looked at Severus with hate.

"Change that expression at once," Severus ordered. "You've got a date with the Headmistress and I'm sure that she won't like that look that you're giving me."

Of course the look didn't disappear as Severus led him to the Headmistress office.


	22. An Unexpected Visit

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Derenti: I know. It seems that everyone hates him.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To katy16: I'm glad that someone picked it up about the cat really being the Potions Master.

To TheJoyCrux: The kid is evil and is going to be trouble for everyone, including Severus.

To Southernswimmer: Here's the chapter that you want. I hope you like it.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Yep, students aren't up to any good, especially that Hufflepuff.

To everyone: I'm going to try and post another chapter tomorrow because I've got the Internet back, but I don't know if I'll be able to. If I can't then I'll post one on Friday.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 22: An Unexpected Visit

            Hermione was busy looking over a report from Neville when Severus returned with Wilson. Hermione gave the boy a cold look and then demanded he take a seat.

   "Mr. Wilson, I got a report from Professor Longbottom that you attacked Harry. Is this true?"

   "Yes," Wilson answered. "And I'm glad that I did."

Hermione looked at him.

   "And why's that?" Hermione asked.

   "Because he supports the Slytherins," Wilson answered. "He took loads of points from Hufflepuff and gave loads of points to Slytherin. He hates all the houses but Slytherin. And I wanted to make it a point that we Hufflepuffs aren't the weak house that people think we are. We demand fairness!"

   "And I demand that students respect teachers," Hermione snapped. "I won't have you attack any of my staff."

Wilson glared at her, which wasn't a good idea.

  "Detention and fifty points from Hufflepuff," Hermione snarled. "You'll serve detention with Severus, cleaning cauldrons out. No magic!"

Wilson gave her a look that could cut butter, but Hermione didn't care. She had made her point.

   "Return to your house at once," Hermione demanded, pointing to the door, which opened.

Wilson left.

   "Are you alright, Hermione?" Severus asked once Wilson was gone.

   "I don't know," Hermione said, feeling as though her whole body had just been drained. "I don't know how you, McGonagall, Flitwick, or Dumbledore ever did this job."

Severus covered her hand with his.

   "You'll do just fine, Hermione," he told her. "Some of the students think that it's okay to attack the Professors. I have a feeling that Wilson will try it again."

Hermione hoped not.

   "Do you think he'll attack you?" Hermione asked, hoping that he wouldn't.

Severus took his hand from her and coupled her face.

   "He won't get a chance," Severus told her.

And before she knew it, he kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

   "Now what do we have here?" said the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Both broke apart to see the tall, former, Death Eater standing in the doorway to her office.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Lucius hadn't expected to find his Best Friend kissing the Headmistress, but he figured that it was something worth seeing before he cut them off. He had to laugh. He had gotten a letter from Madam Prince, telling him that she had cursed her son with a spell that turned him into a cat during the day and allowed him to be human at night. Now it looked as though the spell might break before the end of the term. He hoped so. You just couldn't talk to someone when they spent twelve hours of their lives in feline form.

   "What do you want, Lucius?" he heard Severus snap.

He grinned again. He had interrupted something that must be special to him.

   "Just came by to visit, to have a talk with the Headmistress," Lucius said. "But it seems that you were managing to keep her quite for sometime."

He saw Severus go red.

   "Can you leave us alone," Headmistress Granger asked.

   "No," he answered, setting down. "So how are things with the post?"

   "Well," Severus snarled.

Lucius gave him a look.

   "Well it seems that your taste in non-purebloods hasn't changed, old friend," he said. "Have you managed not to call her the M word?"

   "Yes I have, because I've learned my lesson, unlike you."

Lucius looked hurt.

   "Why you hurt me," he said. "I was just making a point, that's all."

   "Then make a point somewhere else," Severus snapped. "And get out."

Lucius knew that his time had ended. He got up.

   "Well call me the day that you wish to share her."

And he was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Hermione couldn't believe that Lucius had barged in and embarrassed not only her but Severus. She also couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to kiss him. She should have pushed him away, but something had kept her from doing just that. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

   "I think you need to go," Hermione said.

He looked at her and she wished that he would leave. Finally he left allowing Hermione to figure out what was going on. She didn't love him, but yet he could affect her. She decided that she would figure out this little mystery after she figured out how Flitwick had died.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

            Severus couldn't believe that Lucius had decided to visit tonight. He already had enough to worry about, with being a cat most of the day, and now he had to add him along with the fact that he had kissed Hermione, his new boss. True, he was grateful that she had offered him a position at Hogwarts with no strings attached. No spying for anyone and no ending up in the Hospital Wing five months out of the year. He admired that she had managed to fight the most powerful witches and wizards ever to follow the Dark Lord, but she was still human. They were all still human!

            He paid a visit to Harry, who had recovered from his attack. He was busy looking over some essays that he had assigned. Severus saw him look up when he appeared.

   "Yes, Severus," Harry said, looking a little worn for wear.

   "What year?" he asked.

He saw Harry stare at him and he pointed to the essays.

   "Oh sixth year," Harry told him. "It amazing how stupid some of these students are, I guess I'm lowering my standards too much."

   "What grade did you demand to enter your N.E.W.T?"

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

   "I was stuck with the old grade standard," Harry told him. "Slughorn!"

Severus was shocked.

   "I tried to get Flitwick to put it according to my standard but he didn't want so many that had high hopes in being allowed to be excluded. Now I'm starting to see why you demanded students to have an O to enter. The potions that I assigned are very dangerous and some just don't get it."

Severus grinned at him.

   "They never do!" he stated. "So are you going to ask Hermione to let you change your standards?"

Harry nodded.

   "Maybe next year I'll get a better batch of students," Harry said.

   "We can only hope," Severus said.


	23. Nasty Surprises

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for the review.

To TheJoyCrux: I think Lucius was very funny in the last chapter. Oh and they will find out what killed Flitwick, in the end.

To everyone: I'll post tomorrow.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 23: Nasty Surprises

            For the next several weeks Hermione forgot all about the kiss that Severus had given her. True, it kept her up a lot of nights, but it didn't make doing her job impossible. Of course this probably meant to a lot of people that she wasn't human, but she didn't care. She had a lot more on her mind then her love life. Meanwhile Severus was telling her about how things were going in the tests to determine what had killed him.

   "It wasn't anything magical," he told her. "So that leaves Muggle means."

Hermione thought about this. There was only one thing that she knew could kill someone so quickly. Her mind clicked when she finally figured it out.

   "Cyanide," she said.

Severus stared at her. Being a half-blood meant that he knew all about that poison.

   "But, who would use that?" he asked.

   "I don't know but I'm intending to find out," Hermione vowed.

            The term came to an end without anymore surprises. When the last of the students left Hermione decided to visit Mrs. Tonks. She hadn't seen her since they had buried both her daughter and husband. When she knocked on the door Mrs. Tonks opened it.

   "Hello, Hermione," she said, cheerfully.

   "Hi," Hermione said. "Can I come in?"

   "Sure, sure," Mrs. Tonks told her and passed so that Hermione could enter. "Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione shook her head and sat down.

   "So how are things going?" Hermione asked her.

   "Well, but not all the time," Mrs. Tonks admitted. "I miss my husband and daughter sometimes, but I know their in a good place."

   "How are things going with Teddy?"

Mrs. Tonks sighed at that question and Hermione wondered what was going on.

   "He's only a year old and I know that he's affected by not having a father around," she told her. "I'm really trying my best but sometimes I feel like that's not enough. I don't know what he's going to do when he finds out that he doesn't have any parents."

Hermione felt bad.

   "Does anyone come to help fill that void that a father should fill?"

   "They came, at first, but then they stopped coming," Mrs. Tonks said. "I know they just came around because his parents are famous but now they don't care anymore."

   "Well they should," Hermione said. "It isn't like-."

A ring told Hermione that someone was trying to get a hold of her. She took out a phone that she had enchanted to work around magic. She picked it up.

   "Hello, Granger here," Hermione said.

   "Hermione, I need to see you at the Ministry right now," said a demanding voice.

Hermione stared at Mrs. Tonks.

   "What happened?"

   "Just come here, now," the voice demanded again.

   "Okay, I'll be there."

And she hung up.

            Ten minutes later she arrived at the Ministry of Magic. The caller, who turned out to be Lee Jordan, was waiting on here. He didn't tell her why he wished to see her, but she figured that it was important. They took the grill to a floor that Hermione had never been on and soon they were inside a small office.

   "Welcome to where I work," Lee told her.

   "Um, thanks," Hermione said. "Look, Lee, I hope this doesn't take too long."

   "Trust me, it wont," he promised. "Do you know who the Dursley's are?"

Hermione's mind went blank with shock.

   "Of course I know who the Dursley's are," Hermione said. "What kind of question is that?"

Lee sighed.

   "It seems that Dudley married a witch, Lavender Brown, last year and their first child was born. It's a boy and he's going to be a wizard."

Hermione stared at him.

   "You can't be serious," Hermione said. "I mean-."

Lee held up his hand.

   "I'm as serious as a heart attack," Lee said. "And I think that you need to inform the Mr. Dursley about it."

Hermione couldn't believe that she was being made to do this.

   "And when do you want me to do this?" Hermione asked him.

   "Today," Lee said. "The sooner that Mr. Dursley knows that his son is a wizard the sooner we can insure that when his son is ready to attend he'll have no problems getting his letter."

Hermione felt like groaning, but she agreed.

            Hermione left the Ministry and headed to where the Ministry had down where the Dursley's lived. When Hermione appeared, she hoped that Harry's Uncle Vernon wasn't there to start any trouble. She found that Dudley lived a village that had a lot of wizards in it. Hermione decided that she would ask Dudley about that.

When she knocked on the door it opened and Lavender was standing there.

   "Hermione, what brings you here?" she asked.

   "I was sent by the Ministry," Hermione told her. "Is your husband here?"

   "No, he's working," Lavender told her. "Why don't you come in and make yourself at home."

She moved aside so that she could enter.

   "So did the Ministry tell you that my son is going to be a wizard?" she asked. "Or has he gotten no magical abilities and you're here to tell me gently."

   "No, your son will be a wizard," Hermione told her which delighted Lavender. "So does he know that you're a witch?"

Lavender nodded.

   "And how does he feel about it?" Hermione asked.

   "He was shocked then excited," Lavender said. "I think he really changed after Harry saved his life. He even allowed me to go to St. Mungo to have the child. I heard that's where Tonks went."

    "Yes, she went there," Hermione said. "So what's his name can I see him?"

   "Sure."

She led Hermione up the stairs to a small room that had been changed into baby mania. The baby was fast asleep and Hermione only saw a little bit of the resemblance between the baby and Dudley.

   "His name is Severus," Lavender told her. "We named him after a great hero that we all thought had died at the hands of Tom."

Hermione felt like laughing.

   "I'm sure that Severus will be pleased that he's placed on such high esteemed," Hermione said. "And I'm glad that you're happy."

   "Thanks."

            Hermione stayed to chat some more to her old friend. She asked her why she had chosen for the family to live in a village that had a lot of wizards in it. Lavender explained that Dudley wanted his son raised in an area that had a lot of magical creatures and people, to better understand where he came from. He also believed that Severus Snape was still alive.

   "I'm sure that he'll be glad to hear that he had been right," she added.

   "I'm sure he would," Hermione said and then looked at the time. "Tell your husband that I came by, okay."

   "I will," Lavender promised.

And Hermione Disapperated.


	24. Hermione's Ultimate Revenge

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Thanks for the review and here's your chapter.

To TheJoyCrux: I'm still working on who killed Flitwick, but you'll find out soon enough.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for your review, you keep me going.

To Derenti: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will be posting on Monday, so keep those reviews coming.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 24: Hermione's Ultimate Revenge

            Hermione returned to Hogwarts feeling that her life had turned into something from the X-Files. Dudley had married Lavender Brown and she would be seeing their son, Severus, at Hogwarts in eleven years. Mrs. Tonks was having trouble with Teddy due to the fact that he didn't have parents to each him right from wrong, and she suspected that Severus Snape was trying not to fall in-love with her. Hermione wondered what life with the former spy would be like. She quickly shook her head to try and remove the last thought from her mind. She sighed and headed back to her office.

The next morning Harry paid Hermione a visit after breakfast.

   "Hermione, can I have a word with you," Harry asked.

   "Sure," Hermione said, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

He sat down.

   "Well I've been working, so far, on the standards that Slughorn had and I wish to return them back to what Severus had before he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hermione took a sip of her tea.

   "You've been having trouble with your students."

   "Yes, I have," Harry said. "I have students in my N.E.W.T class that shouldn't be there. Severus Snape had a point when he made those standards and I wish to return to them."

Hermione studied him for a moment.

   "You know that you can't kick the students that have already been accepted," Hermione told him which Harry nodded in agreement. "However the fifth years that are getting ready for their O.W.L'S should be the start of the new standard. Tell the students, when term starts again, that you expect an O as a grade to get in. That should keep the standard up."

Harry looked delighted.

   "Thanks, Hermione," Harry said and left.

   "I see that your taking care of the Potion problem," Severus said when he turned back to normal. "I'm sure that the students won't like that."

Hermione snorted. She didn't care what anyone thought, lest students.

   "Why are you worried about that?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at her.

   "I'm not worried about that," he told her. "I'm just stating that you're acting like a real Head of this school. Dumbledore would have done everything to make sure that certain students got into the classes that they wanted. Minerva was worse."

   "I figured that much," Hermione said. "But Harry has proven to be an excellent Potions Master."

   "Which I'm not going to argue about," Severus told her. "I'm just making a point, that's all."

   "Point taken," Hermione said.

            Christmas came around and Hermione took her place at the High Table. Severus wasn't there yet so she decided to leave him some food for later. As Neville was busy talking to her about the high standards that some of the Hufflepuffs were lacking an owl arrived for Hermione. She took it and saw a handwriting that she didn't recognize.

   "Who's it from?" Neville asked.

   "I don't know," Hermione said and then opened it.

Hermione,

Please meet me outside the castle in an hour. I wish to talk to you.

A Friend

   "Excuse me," Hermione said.

And she was gone.

            An hour later, and with Harry under the invisibility cloak, she went outside. She looked around and at first she didn't see anyone and then to her horror Ron appeared. He had his wand pointed at her.

   "What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked.

   "I want to take you out to Hogsmead," Ron said.

Hermione didn't believe it. Especially with the fact that he had a wand pointed at her.

   "Ron, I don't believe you," she said. "No one points a wand at someone that they want to take out."

Ron grinned at her.

   "Got that right, dear," Ron told her. "I'm going to curse you so badly that no one will want to touch you."

He raised his wand but Hermione was quick. She had gotten this way during the war. Ron was blasted off his feet. He landed hard and then to his horror he started to grow branches. His wand disappeared somewhere and in a few moments he was a tree. A forever reminder that no one messed with the Headmistress.

   "How did you-," Harry asked as the cloak came off.

   "I don't want to talk about it," Hermione cut Harry off.

She turned around and headed back to the castle.

            Severus tried to talk to Hermione about what had happened but she made it clear that she wished to be left alone. So Severus decided to ask Harry what had happened. Harry was more then willing to tell him.

   "She just turned him into a tree," Harry said. "I don't know where she learned that curse at."

Severus thought about this. There were a lot of things that Hermione had learned during her last year, according to what some of the Professors had told him, and he knew that she must have learned some dark arts spells. He decided that a trip to the Library was in order.


	25. Looking And Seeking

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To BearyFunny66: I thought turning Ron into a tree was funny myself.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Here's your chapter. I hope you like it.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To TheJoyCrux: I think after this chapter you'll agree that Ron needs to stay that way.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I'll post on Wednesday.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 25: Looking And Seeking

            Severus entered the library and headed for the Restricted Section. He had an idea what book to look for and sure enough he found it. He then sat down and started to flip the pages and soon found what he was looking for.

**_The Wooden Hex_**

**_            This hex is designed to turn a living human being into a tree. This curse was created in 1609 by a Slytherin Curse Creator. He was burned at the stake by the Ministry of Magic in 1611 when it was discovered who created the hex. There is no known reversal._**

Severus closed the book. So Hermione had been reading this book. He put the book away and left the library.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "So Hermione used dark magic," Harry said when Severus told him what he had read.

   "Yes, but I'm not going to report her to the Ministry," Severus said. "After what Weasley did to her I don't feel sorry for him."

Harry didn't want to agree but he did.

  "Are you going to talk to Hermione about this?" he asked.

   "No," Severus answered. "Good night, Potter."

And he left Harry's office.

            The Winter Holidays ended and the term started. Hermione kept to herself, now that she didn't have to worry about Ron coming around. She spent most of her time away from Hogwarts, trying to find out who had put cyanide in Flitwick's dinner. The first person that she suspected was an old Death Eater that now worked at the Ministry, Flint. The former Slytherin Captain had joined Voldemort during her time helping Harry find the different parts of Voldemort's soul. She had no idea how he had managed to keep himself out of Azkaban.

When she arrived she found out that he worked for the Defense Council, an office that had been formed by the Minster of Magic, Kingsley. She headed up there and entered the office. The office was packed with witches and wizards, all who looked too busy to help her. However someone did come to her aid.

   "Headmistress," said the man.

   "Hello," Hermione said, smiling. "I was wondering if I could talk to Marcus Flint."

   "Sure, sure," he said without pause. "Please follow me."

He led her to the back of the office where the former Slytherin was busy working on something. He looked up when she arrived.

   "What do you want, Granger?" he asked.

The man glared at him.

   "I want a word with you, Flint," she said. "And I don't want to hear any lies; I know how to tell now."

He sneered at her but she sat down.

   "Where were you during Halloween?" Hermione asked him.

   "I was in Japan," Flint said. "Ask my wife, she was with me."

Hermione had every intention of doing just that.

   "Why are you asking me about Flitwick?" he asked her. "I thought that you would be happy that he was gone."

Hermione gave him a hard look.

   "I'm not happy that he's gone," Hermione told him. "I want to find out who killed him and how they were able to do it. The elves watch the food before it's delivered."

Flint looked at her.

   "Miss Granger I may not like you but I respected Flitwick," Flint said. "He helped me get this job at the Ministry and I would never harm him. I, myself, am trying to find out who would want the man dead. And when I find out I'll kill him."

Hermione wanted to point out that he would go to Azkaban, but she agreed. Someone needed to pay and if that person died because of what he, or she, had done then so be it.

   "Thank you for your time."

   "No problem and give Severus my regards."

She told him that she would and turned and left.

            When she left the office she headed for Ron's old station. She normally would never consider Ron to be the kind of person that would harm the Headmaster, but he hated most everyone and he had grown power-hungry since they had gone to school. No one was there when Hermione popped in and she headed for Ron's old desk. She opened drawers and looked through what he had.

   "What the-."

She noticed a small bottle at the back of his drawer. She took it out and saw the symbol for poison and the words Cyanide under it. Hermione then noticed a book lying next to where the bottle was. She pocked both and left the Ministry.


	26. Realizations

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Thanks for the review. Of course how Ron did it will be explained. At least, that was the plan.

To notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for the review.

To Everyone: I will try and post tomorrow, but I don't know. If I'm able to post on Friday then you'll have your chapter. Bring the reviews.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 26: Realization

            Hermione now had the proof that she needed. It seemed that Ron intended on killing her from what she gathered over the next couple of days because she was spending a lot of time with Severus due to the curse. The elves had made a huge error when they accidentally gave the tainted food to the Headmaster. Of course Hermione had no intention of punishing the elves when they probably had never seen such a poison in their loves and had made an honest mistake.

            Of course Mrs. Weasley didn't want to believe that her son would try and harm Hermione over something as stupid as jealousy, but Harry believed Hermione's finding. He had seen how jealous Ron could get after what happened during their fourth year. Hermione was pleased that she had solved a mystery that might have gone unsolved for ages just because no one dared to look at muggle ways of killing someone.

   "Well I'm pleased that we've solved that mystery," Severus told Hermione. "But he can't go to Azkaban because the curse is wasn't reversal able."

Hermione gave him a wicked grin.

   "Maybe one day it might be and then Ron will head to Azkaban," Hermione pointed out.

   "True," Severus said, not wanting to argue about a simple point.

            Of course the Daily Prophet reported what Hermione had discovered and both she and Severus were pleased when the Minister told them that he wouldn't demand anymore questions about how Severus had survived the bite from Voldemort's snake.

   "I hope this means that he'll be staying out of our lives," Severus said, when Kingsley had left.

   "I hope so too," said Hermione.

            The months passed and as they did Hermione realized that she was falling in-love with her Deputy Headmaster. She didn't know how she started falling for him, but she did. Of course she always knew that she would see him mostly as the man that had tried to save the Potter family from Voldemort's wrath and in her mind's eye he was the kind of man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was brave, even though he had been in Slytherin.

            Meanwhile, for Severus, he was now able to relax. With none of the Weasley's coming after his skin he could finally enjoy the peace and quiet that came with having no Dark Lord around. All of the last of the Death Eaters had finally been rounded up and where now locked away in Azkaban. He was glad that he wasn't one of them. Of course with no Weasley around he could finally do something that he had been dying to do since he had started back at Hogwarts. Ask Hermione Granger out. He was falling for her in such a way that he was sure that Lily would be pleased.

            He wasn't sure when he stopped thinking about Lily. He figured that it had happened when he had given Potter his memories. All that he had left of Lily Evens had been in those memories and now that he didn't have them the connection was lost. True, he still loved her but like all those that had died they had moved on. And he knew that Lily would want him to move on as well.

Of course he also knew that he was in-love with Hermione and deep down he hoped that she was in-love with him as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

   "Well I'm glad to see that my son won't be hanged out to dry," Madam Prince said to Hermione a few months after the last Death Eater had been sent away.

   "Yes, we can be grateful for that," Hermione said. "So what's your business here?"

Madam Prince grinned at her.

   "Well I was hoping to see my son, again," she said. "I know that he hates me for what I did but he had to be punished."

Hermione felt like hitting her with something. Just then the door opened and Hermione saw Harry holding the cat.

   "Ah, Mr. Potter," Madam Prince said. "I see that you're doing well."

   "Well as I can be," Harry said. "Oh, Hermione, I'm leaving to get some potion supplies. Can I leave Severus with you?"

   "Sure," Hermione said.

He put the cat down and then left the room.

   "Hello, Severus," Madam Prince said.

Severus hissed at her.

   "I don't think he likes you now," Hermione told her. "I think that you should-."

Her words fell short when there was a stream of blue light. Hermione and Madam Prince watched as the cat disappeared and Severus appeared. Hermione felt like fainting.

   "The curse, it's broken," Madam Prince exclaimed. "Oh this is-."

   "Get out," Severus said, his voice lay with shock. "Get out before I hex you."

Madam Prince grinned at her son and then left.

   "Severus, I can't-."

Her words were cut off by him kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. It was filled with all the love that they both had and thankfully no one bothered them all day.


	27. Back To The Beginning

Title: What A Nutter Of A World

Rating:R

Summary: Everyone knows that Snape is dead, Harry saw him die in the Shrieking Shack, but now there is a conspiracy theory going around that Snape is alive and well. Everyone believes it but Hermione Granger and she's determine to prove it. Lets see what happens when she finds out that it might be true and if it is, who saved his life and more over who's hiding him? Based on the WIKTT Conspiracy Theory Challenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To Notwritten: Thanks for the review.

To Tom Felton is SO HOTT: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review.

To Southernswimmer: Thanks for the review. I thought it was sweet too.

To MrsHermioneSeverusSnape: Here's your chapter, I hope you like it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 27: Back To The Beginning

            Headmistress Snape watched as her husband brought the line of new students into the Great Hall. She was fidgeting in her chair. This term her daughter, Narcissa, would be starting this term. She hoped that the hat placed her in a good house as Narcissa had worries that she might not be in any house. Her husband then started to call out names.

  "Malfoy, Sam."

A small blond hair boy ran up to the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

   "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and he joined the cheering Gryffindors at their table.

            Hermione had to grin at that. He had shocked his father by marrying a Gryffindor but when Sam was born he wasn't complaining. She hoped that Sam didn't give the new Head of Gryffindor house any problems. The rest of the sorting continued and then it was Harry's son's turn. James Sirius Potter walked over to the hat and placed it on his head.

   "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and he joined Sam at the Gryffindor table.

Several more students were sorted and then it was Narcissa's turn. It took sometime with her but it allowed her to join the other Gryffindors at their table. The sorting finished and the hat and stool were taken away.

   "So what did you think about the sorting, dear?" Hermione asked later that night.

   "Oh nothing much except that we've got another Golden Trio," Severus told her. "I wonder what kind of headaches their going to give me."

Hermione laughed.

   "I'm sure that everything will be fine," Hermione assured him. "I mean, next term our son is starting. And he might end up in Slytherin."

   "We can only hope," Severus said, but he smiled at his wife.

No one could have guessed that a conspiracy could bring two people together. But of course that was what life was like at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the unexpected.

The End.

A/N: I hope that all of you liked the story. I really worked hard on it so send me reviews.


End file.
